Hermosa Resaca
by JulietaG.28
Summary: Fiesta desenfrenada. Alcohol en exceso. Besos y amores de una noche. Noticias que te enteran de lo que hiciste estando ebrio. Izawa no recuerda lo que hizo la noche anterior, salvo por la chica que conoció. Las consecuencias del alcohol, le darán a Izawa, el mejor estelar de su vida y una hermosa historia de amor/ Izawa&OC/ Capitulo Final/ Gracias a todos por leer/
1. Desenfrenada noche de viernes

**** Hermosa Resaca ****

 **Por JulietaG.28**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajesde **Captain Tsubasa, son completa propiedad** de **Yoichi Takahashi** y **SHEI-SHUA,** no me pertenecen en lo más mínimo. Esta historia, es solo con el fin de entretener y no tiene ningún fin de lucro.

 **= 1. Desenfrenada noche de viernes =**

= _ **Por la "mañana"… (01:00 PM)**_

= **Campo de entrenamiento del Yokohama Marinos** =

El entrenamiento estaba por concluir y desde la orilla del campo, el entrenador del Yokohama, miraba a cada jugador con detenimiento, sonriendo para sí, asintiendo a momentos o negando con la cabeza. Desde su posición, estudiaba con cuidado el desempeño y la técnica de sus jugadores, quedando contento con algunos, medio satisfecho con otros y con unos cuantos, totalmente decepcionado. Cada jugador era distinto y aportaba al equipo cualidades diferentes a las de otro jugador, pero sin duda alguna, del único que del que no podía quejarse en absoluto, era de su capitán. Mamoru Izawa, miembro clave del Shutetsu y posteriormente del Nankatsu en las ligas juveniles, había llegado a ser parte del combinado nacional de Japón y su desempeño al fichar para el Yokohama Marinos, había sido tan estupendo, que pronto se había ganado la conmemoración a capitán del equipo. El chico, pelinegro, alto, de ojos negros y piel blanca, había resultado ser un excelente centrocampista, que más que nunca, demostraba su valía en el terreno de juego. Satisfecho con lo veía, el entrenador se dio por bien servido y silbó para dar fin a la práctica de esa mañana, era temprano, el reloj apenas daría la 1 de la tarde y como era viernes, le parecía buena idea dar la tarde a sus jugadores que se esforzaban en ganar. En la Liga, iban en tercer lugar, debajo del Urawa Red Diamonds y del Tokyo FC, pero él sabía que lograrían vencer.

-Bueno muchachos, hasta aquí. El domingo vamos contra el Shimizu S-Pulse, no olviden- exclamó antes de retirarse del campo. Los jugadores anotando mentalmente el recordatorio de su partido, se reunieron poco a poco en la banca y se dispusieron a darse una ducha en los vestidores o simplemente alistarse para ir a casa. Izawa, junto a dos compañeros, Kai y Nozomi Ishiguro, hermanos gemelos, altos, delgados y ambos de cabellos castaños y ojos negros.

-¿Entonces si vendrás, verdad?- pregunto Nozomi con insistencia mientras tomaba su botella de agua y aventaba la de Izawa al jugador en cuestión. Kai rió por lo bajo y se comenzó a quitar las espinilleras.

-¿O sigues de chillón?- se burló Kai

-No soy chillón. Solo porque no quiero ver a mi ex novia, no quiere decir que soy un chillón- replicó Izawa, al tiempo que sonreía y bebía agua con energía, sediento- De acuerdo, vamos. Pero me deben la primera ronda- aseguró el centrocampista con entusiasmo. Kai y Nozomi se miraron con complicidad y sonrieron ante la afirmativa de su amigo.

Los tres chicos, había fichado juntos para el Yokohama y al ser los nuevos del equipo, se había vuelto grandes amigos. Además claro, de que los tres eran mediocampistas y dentro del terreno de juego, eran un trio peculiar, pues en ellos estaba basado todo el juego. Cada cierto tiempo, dos semanas o quizás tres, los jóvenes japoneses, se permitían salir de reventón y para esos días, a habían visitado casi todos los bares y antros de la ciudad. Esa noche, se presentaría un grupo estadounidense en la ciudad, que si bien era conocido, esperaba atraer más gente en la ciudad de Yokohama. Entre los invitados, se encontraban varios miembros del combinado nacional, entre otros deportistas y celebridades, pues el bar sería de lo más exclusivo y reservado. En la presentación, también se veía invitada la dulce y siempre hermosa, Kaori Watanabe, ex novia de Mamoru quien estaría siendo acompañada por un joven de la clase alta de Japón, su recién nuevo novio.

-Será divertido, le pediré a Nanami que te presente a una de sus amigas- comentó Kai con una sonrisa sincera, mientras sostenía el hombro de Izawa. Al menos algo tenían los gemelos y era un gran cariño a Izawa que más que su capitán y su amigo, era como un hermano para ellos. Para Izawa, los chicos le recordaban a su niñez, en que Taki y Teppei, eran inseparables en su vida. Sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, no arruinaría la fiesta a sus amigos y si encontraba con quien pasarla, sería mucho más fácil para él.

-Pues entonces espero que me presenten a alguien espectacular- rió el chico. Kai y Nozomi comenzaron a darle opciones mientras se alistaban para retirarse del campo. Y una vez listos, los tres emprendieron su camino a casa, en sus respectivos autos, quedando citados en el bar, en el centro de la ciudad a las 8:30 pm, para llegar a la fiesta cuando el ambiente ya estuviera iniciado.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

= _ **Esa misma tarde… (6:00 PM)**_

= **En algún departamento de la ciudad** =

-¡Nanami!- gritó una chica desde la plata alta del departamento. El lugar, un apartamento de dos plantas, dos habitaciones, dos baños, cocina, sala, comedor y lavandería incluida, era un espacio que si bien no resultaba pequeño para que dos personas vivieran en él, tampoco era un lugar sumamente espacioso. No así, alegre y acogedor. Las paredes blancas estaban adornadas por medallas de oro y plata, algunas de bronce, había reconocimientos enmarcados, fotos de los habitantes es distintas partes del mundo y los muebles eran a menudo ocupados por algunos pequeño y otros más grandes, trofeos de victoria. En aquel recinto tan agradable y sumamente acogedor, dos chicas se compartían no solo las rentas y las despensas, sino también los triunfos adornados en las paredes y los muebles.

La primera de ellas, Nanami Usui, alta y delgada, de complexión pequeña, cabellos negros con rayos rojizos, cortos hasta el lóbulo de sus orejas y un tanto más largos de las puntas frontales que llegaban a su barbilla y de ojos cafés oscuros, era como su compañera de hogar, gimnasta reconocida y aclamada en competencias pequeñas y grandes que llegaban a cubrir el título de nacionales. Su compañera, Cho Nakamura, contrario a la primera, era tan alta que alcanzaba el 1.75 descalza y el 1.80 si se calzaba tacones. Sus cabellos eran castaños claro, como si de caramelo se tratara, largos hasta su media espalda y más lacios que un espagueti sin cocer. Sus ojos estaban bañados por un hermoso color cobrizo que los volvía resplandecientes y alegres.

-¿Qué pasa Nana?- preguntó Cho desde la cocina en la planta baja del lugar. Picaba algunas fresas y las servía en un tazón, mientras esperaba a que su amiga respondiera. Nanami no tardó en bajar las pequeñas escaleras en graciosos y diminutos saltillos y llegó hasta la cocina, envuelta solo en ropa interior, con una toalla en su cabeza, sujetando su cabello mojado y con la bata rosada de baño volando tras los brincos de la chica. Cho rió al verla y dejó el cuchillo y las fresas.

-No tengo idea de que ponerme- se quejó Nanami ante la risa de su amiga

-Solo es una fiesta… ¿Por qué tan nerviosa?- preguntó la chica detrás de la encimera

-Kai estará en la fiesta, no quiero verme para nada mal, tengo un problema, yo, no sé…- comenzó a parlotear Nanami y sin pensarlo subió corriendo las escaleras y se perdió en su habitación. Cho miró el reloj, aún era temprano, sonrió para sí y pensó: "el único problema es negar que te gusta tu mejor amigo" mientras seguía a su amiga y subía con calma las escaleras. Cuando entró a la habitación de Nanami, encontró a esta frente al espejo mientras sostenía dos diferentes vestidos colgados en sus ganchos y se los ponía delante para mirar cómo se veían.

-Creo que estarías más cómoda en short- le dijo Cho desde el umbral de entrada

-¿En serio?- Nanami tomó su short con cintura prolongada de color negro y lo puso frente a sí no muy convencida. Cho la ayudó tomando un gancho con una blusa azul cielo un tanto holgada, de transparencias y que aparte de muy elegante pero a la vez sexy, hacía lucir a su amiga como toda una modelito. Nanami sonrió cuando las dos miraron en dirección de unos tacones de 12 cm de alto, de color negro, que harían de Nanami, una chica de 1.75 al menos.

-Gracias Cho, no sé qué haría sin ti- comentó Nanami mientras abrazaba a su amiga. Luego se alejó y la miró, sus cortos cabellos se movieron de un lado a otro cuando lego con la cabeza- Tienes que arreglarte, no iras en jeans y camiseta deportiva- le dijo en reproche, Cho sonrió y se alejó rumbo a la salida

-Es que tardas demasiado en la ducha, estaré lista en un rato. ¿Además para que me arreglo demasiado? Ni siquiera estaré acompañada le recordó a su amiga

-Nozomi aún está disponible y no es mala idea…

-Pero sería como tener el mismo novio, Kai y Nozomi son gemelos

-Pero yo no salgo con Kai…- Cho se rió con sarcasmo y causo algo de irritación fingida en Nanami, que ya no negaría más que Kai, su mejor amigo, la volvía loca- de acuerdo, Nozomi no. Pero ya encontraremos a alguien y si no es así, prepárate, porque esta noche acabaremos tiradas si es necesario. Nos merecemos diversión- aseguró con las manos en alto y los puños cerrados. Cho volvió a reír ante el ánimo de su amiga y se preparó para entrar a la ducha.

1 hora después, ambas chicas estaban listas y preparadas para salir a conquistar la ciudad. Nanami se había puesto el conjunto elegido por su amiga y lo había complementado con joyas y maquillaje. Cho, lucía un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo, largo hasta los muslos y con una fina y elegante transparencia en la parte superior otorgando mangas y estilo al atuendo. No había collar pero si unos finos aretes de plata y unos tacones de color rojo que la volvían totalmente llamativa a la vista. Y así pues, listas y dispuestas a que esa noche, fuera totalmente suya y llena de diversión, las chicas se retiraron del departamento entre risas y planes para toda la noche.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Esa noche… (3:30 AM)…madrugada, más bien**_

 **=Bar Motion Blue, Yokohama=**

La música sonaba a todo lo que daba, el grupo invitado se había retirado hacia unas cuantas horas y la música había sido remplazada por una selección de la música más movida y alocada de distintos países del mundo. La fiesta había resultado ser un tremendo éxito para el bar, que celebraba con grandeza que el evento resultara tan excelso. Desde las 7 de la noche, los invitados y gente que había adquirido boletos con anticipación, se había arremolinado en la entrada con deseos de poder entrar lo más pronto posible. Esa noche, la prensa había podido fotografiar a gente como Yayoi Aoba y Misugi Ju, Hikaru Matsuyama y Yoshiko Fujizawa. Ryo Ishizaki y Yukari Nishimoto, Kisugi Teppei, Hajime Taki, Makoto Soda, Kaori Watanabe, Mamoru Izawa, Nozomi y Kai Ishiguro, Nanami Usui y Cho Nakamura, luciendo hermosos atuendos o costosos trajes y para ese punto de la noche, los paparazzi más aventureros, se podían deleitar con lo que en esos momentos se suscitaba dentro del bar.

Los tragos no se habían detenido en toda la noche, la pista había sido ampliada, quitando algunas mesas alrededor, la música sonaba más alta que nunca y las parejas que en esos momentos bailaban se divertían a lo grande. En un rincón del lugar, donde se habían reunido Teppei, Taki, Izawa y los hermanos Ishiguro, la compañía femenina no había tardado en aparecer pues Kai, había quedado de verse ahí mismo con su mejor amiga y amor platónico, Nanami. La chica, hermosa y aventada, había llegado con compañía de 4 cuatro chicas igual de hermosas que ella. Cada una se había acoplado rápidamente con alguno de los chicos y habían empezado a charlar y reír, disfrutando de la música y del espectáculo, hasta que a la media noche, el ambiente se había encendido con rondas más cargadas de alcohol y música más prendida.

Para ese punto de la noche, en que los japoneses más serios, Matsuyama y Misugi, con sus respectivas compañías, se habían retirado, los que aún permanecían en el lugar, bailaban sin cesar y seguían bebiendo como si sus cuerpos fueses esponjas que en lugar de sentir el golpe de alcohol, absorbían todo lo que bebían. Sin embargo y a pesar de todo, los más ebrios y alocados, esa noche, eran nada más y nada menos que Izawa y Cho, quienes habían congeniado desde el momento en que Izawa, tímidamente, había preguntado:

-¿Te importaría bailar? No ex está ahí y deseo estar lo más lejos posible- Cho, mirando a la conocida modelo, Kaori Usui, atravesarla con odio y desprecio mientras se disputaba entre mirarla a ella o a Izawa, acepto de buen modo y entró en medio de la pista con Izawa para bailar una pieza tranquila. En su baile, los jóvenes habían hablado y reído, habían bailado dos piezas más y habían acabado sedientos y cansados en la barra, pidiendo bebidas fuertes y esperando solo lo suficiente para volver a la pista de baile. Tras horas de baile, la cosa estaba así…

-¡Te importa si pido algo de beber!- exclamó Izawa por encima del ruido que la música producía, él y Cho, estaban ya bastante ebrios para solo tambalearse en lugar de bailar. La chica lo miró con esa sonrisa que lo había mantenido encantado toda la noche y asintió mientras tomaba la mano del japonés, para salir de la pista. Cuando estaban por dejar atrás a todos los bailarines presentes, Cho tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer, de no ser porque Izawa la ayudó y la puso de pie- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó

-Más que bien. No había estado tan bien en mucho tiempo- aseguró ella en medio de risas. El chico acompaño las risas y la sujetó por la cintura hasta que ella se puso de pie, entonces se alejaron y pidieron una ronda de tequila, mientras esperaban, Cho miraba a Izawa con detenimiento tratando de enfocar bien los rasgos del chico que desde el primer momento, le había parecido de verdad atractivo.

-¿Qué tanto me ves?- le preguntó Izawa en medio de sonrisas

-Eres muy guapo- afirmó ella

-No puedo decir algo contrario de ti, realmente estás hermosa-

-¿Me vas a besar?- preguntó ella para sorpresa del chico, que solo atinó a reír y acercarse a la boca de la chica. Ambos estaban sudados y apestaban a una mezcla de tequila, vodka y whisky

-Esperaba que no me fueras a negar el gusto- rió el chico al momento de juntar sus labios. Sal y alcohol mezclados y una sensación que jamás los había recorrido. Ambos chicos estaban en su primer borrachera intensa, inmersos en la ceguera del alcohol y la euforia de un antro. Sus amigos estaban perdidos, porque no eran capaces de encontrarlos, pero eso realmente les tenía sin cuidado. En ese momento, lo único importante, era el beso que estaban experimentando.

Se separaron solo porque el barman llamó su atención, cruzaron los brazos entre risas y bebieron hasta el fondo el alcohol que ya ni raspaba sus gargantas. Pidieron otra ronda y fueron alegremente satisfechos, cuando el encargado dejó una botella recién abierta y bien fría de _Kraken_ , con dos vasos sobre la botella. Izawa hiso los honores sirviendo con dificultades el líquido y en medio de una nueva ola de risas y besos que no se cansaban de repartir por la cara del otro, siguieron bebiendo sin control.

-¿Izawa…?- preguntó de repente Cho, repleta de dulzura

-¿Sí?- preguntó el chico

-¿Sabes cantar?- preguntó la japonesa. El futbolista comprendió y la tomó de la mano mientras ella tomaba la botella de _Kraken_ mientras salían disparados al escenario del lugar, donde jugando con su nombre muy bien conocido y que poseía el don de dar grandes ventajas, Izawa se hizo de un micrófono mientras anunciaba a todos:

-¡Buenas noches a todos! ¡Esta noche, quiero dedicar una canción a la bella señorita del vestido negro y hermosas piernas que me acompaña!- exclamó divertido. Cho lo miraba desde el extremo del escenario, mientras bebía a sorbos pequeños de la botella que tenía en manos y sonreía para el chico que comenzaba a cantar. La música paso de ser totalmente prendida a algo más rockero, pero tranquilo y pronto la voz de Izawa que no la hacía nada mal de cantante comenzó a sonar al ritmo de _Thing For You._ Desde donde miraba, Cho no pudo seguir de espectadora y se acercó al chico que la recibió entre sus brazos y siguió cantando mientras "bailaban", el público, igual o quizás un poco menos ebrio que ellos, los coreó y los aplaudió, cuando al final de la canción, los chicos se dieron un beso que dejó suspirando a muchas de las señoritas. Al final, Izawa, estuvo a punto de caer del escenario, pero bajo totalmente ileso y se llevó a Cho de ahí _._ Se unieron entre aplausos y alabanzas a la pista iniciando un baile provocador y muy cercano, con _We cant' stop_ de fondo.

Esa noche la prensa obtuvo muchas fotos y reportajes que saldrían a relucir por la mañana, pero a Izawa y a Cho, dos chicos deseosos de divertirse y completamente entregados a la compañía del otro, no repararon ni en eso ni en nada. La música, el alcohol, los besos y la sensación de alegría desmesurada que los hacía sentir el otro, embriagaron por completo sus sentidos y los encerraron en su propia burbuja, donde nadie, salvo ellos dos, podía entrar. Cuando el reloj marcó las 5:00 AM y el barman les vendió una botella más de Kraken, Izawa y Cho, abandonaron el bar…

¿Pero qué les esperaba por la mañana? ¿Qué sucedería cuando el alcohol, hubiera perdido sus efectos y sus mentes razonaran de nuevo?

… _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **NOTAS:**

 ***Yokohama Marinos** es el equipo de la ciudad de Yokohama.

 ***Kai y Nozomi Ishiguro, así como Nanami Usui y Kaori Watanabe** son personajes propiedad de _**JulietaG.28**_

 _ *****_ En el **Tokyo FC** juegan **Matsuyama Hikaru y Jun Misugi**

 ***Ken Wakashimazu, Takeshi Sawada y Sorimachi Kazuki** son miembros del equipo mencionado **Urawa Red Diamonds**

 ***Cho Nakamura** es un personaje totalmente propiedad de _**JulietaG.28**_

 ***** _ **Kraken**_ es una bebida alcohólica de ron negro, bastante fuerte y muy rica.

 ***Thing For You** es una canción del grupo _**Hinder**_

 _ *****_ **We can't stop,** es nada más y nada menos que de _**Miley Cyrus**_

 _ **:-:-:**_

 _ **¡Muy buenas noches a todos! Bueno, primero que nada, quiero ofrecer una disculpa a los seguidores de MUNDIAL DE LOCOS, que han esperado un poco por esta nueva actualización. Soy consciente de que la historia que debía subir, tendría como protagonista a KARL HEINZ SCHNEIDER, pero tras unos comentarios privados y una visión más centrada he decidido primero hacer las historias de los jugadores japoneses y más adelante subir la de los europeos. No os preocupéis, todo lo podrán leer, no dejare nada sin subir.**_

 _ **Ya centrados en esto, espero que esta historia les parezca entretenida y agradable, como verán nuestro protagonista es MAMORU IZAWA también conocido como Pool Diamond en Latinoamércia. Espero que se animen a comentar y dejar sus opiniones que con cariño y ansias siempre leo y que me sigan en este gran proyecto.**_

 _ **He de recordar, que HERMOSA RESACA es la quinta entrega oficial de la colección MUNDIAL DE LOCOS, que pueden encontrar detallada en mi perfil y donde podrán encontrar también, la estructura de este proyecto. Contando con su presencia en cada historia, dejo este inicio, para un amor desenfrenado. SALUDOS a todos y mi más grande cariño.**_

 _ **Att. JulietaG.28**_


	2. Noticias y avisos

**=2. Noticias y avisos=**

 _ **Por la tarde… (3:00 PM)**_

 **=Departamento de Izawa=**

Primero fue una leve sensación, como un cosquilleo que llega y se va, pero después, una vibración repetitiva e insistente, un cosquilleo que amenazaba con no dejarlo dormir más. Abrió los ojos de golpe y tuvo que mantener unos momentos la mirada en el techo, pues de tan brusco que había abierto los ojos, su visión era giratoria. Un leve mareo. Cuando pasó, Izawa se encontró tirado en su sillón, su departamento estaba en silencio, nada fuera de lo normal, exceptuando por el hecho de que el sol, lucía radiante y proyectaba su luz por las ventanas, como si fuera un sábado por la tarde, en lugar de un sábado por la mañana. Otra vibración.

Su celular insistente en su bolsillo, alguien molestándolo demasiado temprano para su gusto. Se revolvió un poco y sacó el aparato de su pantalón, miró la pantalla que indicaba que Kai, le llamaba, contestó sin más y entrecerró los ojos con dolor, cuando escuchó la voz de su amigo:

-¡Estás muerto!- exclamó Kai entre risas, muy seguramente la risa de fondo fuera cosa de Nozomi. Izawa no comprendió

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó confundido, miraba el techo con interés, no había nada mejor que hacer

-No te hagas el que no sabes- gritó Nozomi desde el fondo. Kai rió y continuó por su hermano- Estás en Facebook, en Twitter, en las revistas, estás en todos lados amigo… El entrenador estuvo furioso esta semana, dijo que si mañana haces lo de hoy de no aparecer te irá aún peor de a como saldrás el lunes en el entrenamiento- Izawa se incorporó de un salto. ¿Había faltado a entrenar? ¿Pero…?

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó alarmado

-Las tres menos cinco- respondió Kai- ¿Apenas lo notaste?- se burló- Deberías checar tus redes sociales Mamoru… y tomarte algo para la resaca que segurito te estás cargando- se burló. Izawa no respondió, sí, le dolía la cabeza, sí, sentía que un autobús lo había arrollado y sí, tenía que revisar todas sus redes sociales.

-¿Qué paso ayer?- preguntó aún asustado. Kai rió una vez más y sonrió

-Te ganaste el título del chico más guay del mundo y un certificado avalado por Nozomi y yo, por ser un ebrio de primera y un conquistador como pocos. Al principio creí que era por encelar a Kaori, pero se te veía en serio colado por esa chica. No puedo creer todo lo que hiciste después de que nos fuimos. Nozomi pensó que lo único que sabías hacer, era beber tequila en caballitos y dejarlo en banca rota. Diga lo que diga la prensa y el entrenador, todos tus amigos sabemos que eres un jodido dios, Izawa. Por cierto, ¿sigues con esa chica?- le vitoreó, Nozomi acompaño a su hermano en las risas que precedieron y por un momento, Izawa dejo de escucharlos. El mundo se le vino abajo, sabía que no era buena idea tomar en compañía de Nozomi y Kai, pero en verdad, ¿qué idiotez había hecho? Existían razones específicas, por las que ser un ebrio, un conquistador y un tipo guay, eran títulos que les quedaban a sus amigos, no a él. Él era Mamoru Izawa, un tipo cotizado y romántico aunque un poco mujeriego, un tipo que gozaba de sus responsabilidades y amaba seguir el código de conducta. Tal vez no era un chico aburrido o reservado, pero sabía comportarse… ¿Ahora bien… se le había olvidado todo eso en una noche? ¿Qué rayos le había pasado?

-Les llamó después- concluyó sin escuchar más lo que sus amigos le decían.

Miró a su alrededor, su departamento podía estar en silencio, pero no así, estaba en lo normal. En la mesa de noche, descansaba una botella de _Kraken_ que podía apostar, estaba vacía. Se puso de pie en un salto y se agarró la cabeza con desesperación, mientras daba vueltas de un lado a otro.

-Piensa, piensa ¿qué demonios hiciste anoche?- se dijo en voz alta y trató de rememorar lo que había hecho. Nada. La fiesta y lo ocurrido en ella eran escenas perdidas en su memoria. No recordaba cómo es que había llegado a tomar tanto y mucho menos todo lo que había hecho presa del alcohol. Lo único que recordaba, con profunda claridad, era a Cho. Alta, delgada, castaña y de unos ojos que lo habían cautivado. Enfundada en un vestido negro, que le había parecido tan sexy y perfecto en ella, un atuendo que lo había atrapado y que no le permitiría pensar en otra chica que se viera tan hermosa, como la chica que había conocido. Se sentó en el sillón de nuevo, presa de una nueva calma que no podía explicarse. Optó por aprovecharse de ella y armarse de valor… al parecer algo de lo que había hecho, estaba en las redes sociales y era hora de averiguar que tanto había llegado a hacer.

Tomó su celular que había aventado y reposaba en el sillón y abrió Facebook, impaciente de que la aplicación abriera. Cuando lo hizo, notó que tenía mensajes entrantes, no solo en Facebook, sino también en WattsApp y notificaciones de Twitter. Su Facebook también, estaba atiborrado de notificaciones. Abrió primero las notificaciones, todas indicaban Likes en fotos en que había aparecido y alguna que otra publicación de sus amigos en su biografía. En la sección de noticias, pudo apreciar un poco de ellas:

 _ **Ishizaki "Super Star" Ryo, publicó en la biografía de Izawa M.**_

" _ **¡Ea! Tú si sabes prender el ambiente. Muy buena fiesta"**_

 _ **Teppei K, Taki H, Kai I y Nozomi Ishiguro te han etiquetado en una publicación:**_

" _ **NUEVO SEÑOR DOCTOR MAESTRO LEYENDA DE LAS FIESTAS: ¡MAMORU IZAWA!"**_

Y finalmente, dio con el enlace de la revista de deportes más conocida de Japón y en la que él y sus amigos, habían salido en más de una ocasión. Lo abrió esperando encontrar lo que había ocurrido en la fiesta. Y lo encontró. La noticia rezaba:

" _ **¿Quién dijo que era un chico bueno? El centro campista del Yokohama Marinos, nos ha demostrado que las fiestas prendidas son lo suyo y que hasta cierto punto, las apariencias engañan. El exclusivo bar Blue Motion, fue testigo de la alegría y extrema diversión que el futbolista otorgo a su evento. ¡Vaya noche de espectáculos! El grupo estadounidense invitado, fue completamente olvidado, cuando nuestro conocido jugador, hizo la noche totalmente suya, en un intento de festejar su aparentemente apasionado y excéntrico noviazgo nuevo. El jugador que disputaba el TOP de ternura y reservación con Matsuyama Hikaru y Misaki Taro, se despide de la competencia, al demostrar sus cualidades como centro de atención. ¡Y vaya que llamo la atención! Sin mencionar sus acciones, el chico apareció acompañado toda la noche, por la bella y conocida gimnasta Cho Nakamura, que resulto ser tan divertida y flexible, como lo muestra su novio. La gimnasta y el futbolista, dieron a la noche, no solo ambiente en la pista de baile, sino también grandes ovaciones al momento de las apuestas con caballitos de alcohol. La noche más alocada de sus vidas, fue empapa en bebidas alcohólicas, bailes provocadores y prendidos y un concierto que el futbolista proporcionó al público. A continuación, las imágenes de los recién enamorados que si debemos añadir, llamaron la atención no solo nuestra, sino también de la ex novia del centrocampista, Kaori Watanabe, que resultó enfadada ante las acciones de su antiguo novio y salió del bar, bastante enfurruñada al verlo con su actual pareja. ¿En que estabas pensando Izawa? Algo es seguro, en ser el centro de atención. ¡Lo lograste! "**_

Debajo del artículo, se observaba una fotografía muy bien colocada de Kaori, que salía roja de coraje y con los ojos encendidos en la ira, mientras abandonaba el bar, acompañada de su pareja. En las siguientes fotografías, Izawa se observó a sí mismo, bebiendo en compañía de Cho, ambos estaban sudados y alegres, con la mirada un tanto perdida. No era como si parecieran novios, más bien solo dos amigos bebiendo. En la siguiente foto, Cho igual aparecía, bailando con él, algo que parecía ser una pieza que se bailaba muy juntitos y con movimientos muy provocadores. Las siguientes tres fotos, le revelaron el porqué, la prensa pensó que se trataba de su novia: la primera y la segunda, eran tomas lejanas de ambos besándose mientras esperaban bebidas en la barra y la tercera, un beso totalmente apasionado, que los situaba en el escenario, con una botella en manos de Cho y un micrófono en la de él. Las siguientes fotografías, cinco en total, eran de él en el escenario y las dos últimas que miró, lo mostraban abrazado a Cho, mientras ambos salían en medio de besos y risas, al exterior del bar, donde aparentemente, la prensa los había dejado en paz.

Dejó el celular en el mueble, no podía creer todo lo que había hecho. ¿Cómo diablos llegó a tanto? Una cosa era beber, pero él siempre era limitado, conocía su estatus en la sociedad y sabía de antemano que una vez que la prensa se enfocaba en algún escándalo, tardaba rato para que todo se solucionara. Se frotó la frente con desesperación. Tenía un juego importantísimo al otro día, el entrenador estaba furioso con él y al parecer sus amigos lo ovacionaban por las grandes tonterías que se le había ocurrido realizar. ¡Todo estaba patas para arriba! Un desastre inminente había estallado en su vida. La bomba atómica lo había perseguido toda la noche y había destrozado todo a su paso. Suspiro con resignación… aunque encontrara una explicación que no sonora a charadas tontas, ya nada podía hacer. Pero… ¿Dónde estaba Cho? ¿Qué habían hecho al salir del bar?

Se puso de pie en un brinco y se dirigió a su habitación, se daría una ducha y se vestiría, luego, arriesgándose a que la prensa estuviera fuera de su edificio, saldría en su carro en busca de la gimnasta. Ella también estaba envuelta en el escándalo y aunque era importante para él que desmintieran su relación y que solucionaran y calmaran a los medios, era aún más importante aún, que ella no estuviera molesta con él. Abrió la puerta de la habitación, extrañado de repente, porque la puerta solo estaba entrecerrada. Si no había estado en casa durante toda la noche, debería de estar cerrada. Y entonces lo notó. Ahí, sobre la cama, Cho Nakamura yacía inerte en su colchón.

Llevaba el vestido negro puesto y arrugado a causa de dormir con él, pero sus piernas estaban enredadas en la sábana. Su rostro enterrado en la almohada le privaba de la visión de una cara dormida. Rápidamente salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con suavidad: ¿QUE HABIA HECHO? ¿TENIA A LA CHICA SECUESTRADA?

-Piensa, piensa… ¿Qué hicieron para que ella este aquí?- se preguntó en voz alta, preocupado. Cerró los ojos y se concentró, necesitaba saber, necesitaba recordarlo todo. Y lo hizo.

 _ **Flash-back**_

 _El reloj marcaba las 5:30 de la madrugada, las calles estaban vacías pero algunas lucen se miraban ya encendidas. Las únicas casas con vida, eran aquella en las que a pesar de ser sábado, la jornada laboral continuaba. El aire soplaba con suavidad y refrescaba sus cuerpos que pasaban temperaturas altas, a causa del reventón y el alcohol corriendo por sus organismos, sobre la acera, Izawa y Cho caminaban, abrazados, se besaban, reían, bebían y seguían riendo._

 _-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Cho, sin reconocer las calles por las que caminaba, aunque no era como si reconociera muchas cosas, la única razón, por la que estaba en pie, era porque Izawa la abrazaba y la ayudaba a apoyarse._

 _-A mi casa, no puedo llevarte a la tuya en estas condiciones- rió el chico, ella lo miró un poco sorprendida_

 _-¿Acaso me vas a violar?- le preguntó entre risas_

 _-Ja, ja, ja no soy de esos, te lo aseguro. Tampoco estoy tan ebrio-_

 _-¿Insinúas que estoy ebria? Porque no lo estoy…- se mofo ella_

 _-No, claro que no- comentó Izawa sarcástico. La chica dejó un beso en su barbilla y siguieron caminando, hasta llegar al departamento donde el chico vivía, un edificio alto les dio la bienvenida y pronto el calor del interior les calentó de la frescura del aire libre. El portero dormitaba un rato desde su silla en la recepción del lugar, el elevador les ayudó a llegar hasta el tercer piso, donde el chico vivía. A penas salieron, con cuidado de no caerse, Izawa buscó las llaves en sus pantalones y abrió la puerta con un par de dificultades, entraron casi cayéndose y se desplomaron sobre el sofá. Cho reía con energía tras sus pasos trastabillados y el chico no podía hacer más que verla, sentirse alegre sin saber porque y pensar, que nunca antes, jamás, había visto una chica más linda._

 _Charlaron un rato, rieron y se terminaron el Kraken, entonces y solo entonces, Cho se acurrucó en el sofá y poco a poco cayó dormida, dejando a Mamoru, hablando solo. Cuando lo notó la miró unos momentos, tierna e inocente, dormitaba como si de una niña se tratara. Se puso de pie, aún tenía fuerzas y se esforzaría por no cometer una idiotez, se acercó a ella con cuidado y lentamente la tomó entre sus brazos hasta sostenerla como quinceañera, luego se dirigió con cuidado de no caer a su habitación y al entrar, la deposito con suma delicadeza sobre la cama, la cubrió con su sábana y salió de ahí, dejando un beso en su mejilla. No cerró, tan solo emparejo la puerta. Poco después, él mismo, cayó dormido en el sofá._

 _ **Fin del Flash-back**_

-Al menos no pasó nada por lo que me vaya a demandar- dijo en voz alta, suspirando de alivio. Se serenó para volver a entrar y no pudo evitar embelesarse al mirarla, no se había equivocado la noche anterior, ebrio o sobrio, Cho, seguía siendo para sus ojos, totalmente hermosa. Sonrió y se adentró en la habitación, podía jurar que cuando la chica despertara, estaría bastante apenada de estar en vestido y en su cama, así que rebuscó en su closet, algo debía encontrar. Hacía unos meses, unos primos lo habían visitado y su prima había olvidado varias prendas que le pidió tirar, pues ya las había remplazado, pero como buen irresponsable en el aseo del hogar, solo las había arrojado al fondo del armario.

¡Bingo! Dio con unos jeans que apostaba le quedarían a Cho y un suéter rojo de lana. Había otros dos suéteres, pero ninguna blusa. Cerró el armario y mejor busco en los cajones, tenía por ahí, la camiseta del Nankatsu de su etapa en preparatoria, esa debería quedarle a Cho. Al encontrarla, dobló cada prenda con cuidado y las dejó al pie de la cama. Salió en busca de un vaso de agua y un par de aspirinas, bebió dos y luego puso dos más en un pequeño platillo, llevó todo a la habitación y las deposito en la mesita de noche. Sí, algo para que Cho se sintiera mejor al despertar y claro, para que si como él, no recordaba nada, no estallara por completo al contarle todo lo que habían hecho la noche anterior.

Finalmente salió de la recámara y se dispuso a cocinar algo para desayunar, moría de hambre y apostaba, a Cho le pasaría igual. Era extraño, nunca había tenido a nadie en casa, que no fuera un amigo trasnochado o visitas de sus familiares. A pesar de que era famoso con las chicas, se limitaba a salir con ellas y nunca ninguna había llegado tan lejos como para visitar su departamento, ni siquiera Kaori, con la que había salido durante casi un año. Era extraño también que no estaba preocupado por lo que en esos momentos pasara en su alrededor, fuera de aquel departamento, era extraño que solo estuviera preocupado, por la chica que dormía en su cama en esos momentos. Encendió la estufa, tenía huevos, harina y leche, prepararía unos HotCakes. Moría de hambre.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

Enterró la cara en la almohada, sus manos debajo de este, le ayudaron para acercarse más. Un aroma a loción y canela le invadió de repente y se aunque se extrañó, se negó por completo a abrir los ojos y dejar de soñar. Tenía buenos sueños, sueños que incluían a un chico de cabellos y ojos negros, sueños que incluían bebida y… ¡Despertó! Abrió los ojos de golpe, en el preciso momento en que se dio cuenta que no eran sueños, no para nada. Eran recuerdos. Los recuerdos de la noche pasada. Miró el lugar asustada. Aterrorizada, más bien.

La habitación era amplia, había una cama, un armario, dos mesas de noche, un escritorio y dos puertas, seguro una de ellas, conducía al baño. Había retratos y trofeos, pero ninguno de ellos se parecía a los que ella tenía en su habitación. Las paredes estaban repletas de posters, pero todos eran de futbol. Esa no era su recámara. Ni su departamento.

-¡Dios Cho! ¿Qué hiciste?- susurró aterrorizada, pasándose las manos por las mejillas. Y reparó en su atuendo. Llevaba el vestido que había usado en la fiesta, incluso tenía el broche que se había puesto en el cabello, enredado en toda su melena, pero lo tenía. Trató de mantener la calma y pensar, pensar que rayos hacía ahí y como es que había sido tan tonta para quedarse. Miró la mesita de noche y avistó un par de aspirinas y un vaso con agua, no tenía mucho sentido que fuera para alguien más, así que se arriesgó y las bebió. Tenía que aclarar sus pensamientos y el dolor en la cabeza que comenzaba a sentir, en definitiva, no ayudaban para nada.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a dar tres pasos a la derecha y tres pasos a la izquierda, sus tacones estaban tirados en el suelo, así que se los puso para poder correr si era necesario. Al hacerlo, noto como una camiseta, un suéter y unos jeans de chica reposaban en el pie de la cama. Pensó que no eran para ella y que no podía ponérselos, pero su vestido estaba apestando a alcohol y desastre y le recordaba a cada instante las tonterías que había cometido, así que sin pensárselo demasiado, se retiró la prenda y se puso los jeans, la camiseta y el suéter. Se dejó los tacones y se armó de valor, tenía que salir y enfrentarse a lo que fuera que la esperara, al otro lado de la habitación. No podía quedarse todo el día ahí y por la luz que entraba a través de la ventana, apostaba que no era para nada temprano. Tomó su vestido entre sus manos y abrió la puerta.

Un aroma a HotCakes invadió su olfato al instante y la calidez de un hogar recién calientito por el uso de la cocina, la abrigó con suavidad. Entonces una voz la sacó de su ensoñación:

-Me alegra ver que te has cambiado y que despertaste, claro- miró a su derecha, en la barra de la cocina, Izawa la miraba mientras sostenía un tenedor y picaba un poco de lo que contenía el plato frente a él, HotCakes por supuesto.

-Solo voy a preguntar: ¿no pasó nada… entre nosotros, verdad?- dijo acercándose poco a poco a donde el chico estaba

-Para nada- aseguró el chico sonriendo- Pensé que no querrías seguir en vestido y que te dolería la cabeza, así que espero que tomaras las aspirinas que deje para ti-

-Lo hice. Gracias por todo- dijo ella en un tenue, leve, casi imperceptible sonrisa. Izawa sonrió, tratando con todas sus fuerzas, de demostrarle que podía confiar en él, que todo estaba bien, aunque no lo estuviera.

-Venga, come, te hará bien- le dijo extendiendo un segundo plato, con tres panqueques esperando ser ingeridos- Además, mientras comes, podemos hablar de todo… bueno, de la situación- Cho lo miró un momento y accedió a tomar asiento junto a él, en un banquillo para barra. Tomó con cuidado el tenedor que el chico le había extendido y pico un poco del pan.

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué… hicimos?- le preguntó aturdida

-Tu comes, yo explico- le ofreció el japonés sonriente y ante su asentimiento afirmativo, comenzó a relatar todo lo que sabía, habían hecho. Le explicó como habían llegado y que hacía ella en su cama y como estaban las cosas, al menos para él, en el exterior del lugar- Así que… creo que debemos arreglar esto

-Obviamente… empezando por…- dijo Cho- Bueno, por la relación que creen que tenemos. Ayer, digo, hoy, bueno, en la fiesta, tu ex novia estaba ahí, lo dijiste para sacarme a bailar y yo… bueno, no sé si pude haberos causado un problema y… y…

-No te preocupes, nada de esto es un problema, para mí. Solo es algo que debemos explicar y pronto será olvidado- le aseguró. Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Se puso de pie.

-Entonces deberíamos ir, al menos, yo tengo que volver a casa. Agradezco lo que has hecho por mí, pero en serio necesito una ducha y recostarme. Explicaremos esto y todo volverá a la normalidad- sonrió- Gracias de verdad y también, gracias por una noche que aunque alocada y desastrosa, me resulto genial-

-Ni que lo digas, me divertí bastante… al menos ahora se, que soy bueno cantando- rió el chico- Anda, vamos, te llevaré a casa-

Salieron del departamento encimados en una charla acerca de lo que iban a decir… cuando al atravesar las puertas de salida (ya que Izawa recordó que su auto seguro estaba en el estacionamiento del bar), una ola de reporteros, se abalanzó sobre ellos, cámaras en mano.

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 _ **:-:-:-:-:**_

 _ **¡Hola a todos!**_

 _ **Bueno, gracias a los que habéis dejado un comentario, en serio que sus palabras me animan a seguir y me ponen muy muy feliz. Esperando que este capítulo no les decepcione, espero se animen a comentar. Nos estamos leyendo.**_

 _ **GRACIAS A:**_

 _ **Candy, OPAWER, Anita Misaki, Kaarlaa**_

 _ **Nota: Para quien sigue la colección de Mundial de Locos y se quedó esperando el inicio de la historia del Kaiser, anuncio que la estaré publicando, a la par, de HERMOSA RESACA. Prontamente, podrán encontrarla por aquí. Saluditos.**_

 _ **Att. JulietaG.28**_


	3. Huyendo de la prensa

**=3. Huyendo de la prensa=**

Los flashes los deslumbraban por breves instantes, las luces los mareaban y el ruido que toda esa gente reunida generaba, producía que el dolor de cabeza, ya instalado en sus cráneos, se agravara y fuera casi insoportable. Fuera del edificio donde Izawa había vivido siempre tan tranquilamente y sin escándalos, fuera del ajetreo de la prensa alterada, el lugar se había convertido en un arenal repleto de reporteros de diversas revistas que buscaban a como fuera lugar una noticia que secundara la que esa mañana había salido en las redes sociales. Cada reportero, había acudido en la compañía de uno o más fotógrafos y todos hablaban al mismo tiempo y se acercaban ellos alocados y enardecidos, cegados por la expectativa de obtener lo que deseaban.

Desde la puerta de entrada, Izawa y Cho observaron la revuelta que asechaba fuera del edificio y quedaron brevemente sorprendidos, solo un momento, el suficiente para que la prensa los notara y se acercara presurosa a donde ellos. Tan cerca como para empujarlos, Izawa advirtió que caerían sobre ellos como zombies en busca de un nuevo cerebro que chupar y dio dos pasos hacia el interior del edificio, poniendo a Cho detrás de él en una actitud, muy protectora. La chica no opuso resistencia al movimiento del chico y se dejó conducir en reversa, al interior del lugar. Los reporteros más cercanos los alcanzaron a fotografiar y sus parloteos se volvieron poco a poco preguntas que era fácil distinguir:

-¡Joven Izawa! ¡Joven Izawa! ¡¿Desde cuando sale con la señorita Cho?!

-¿Acaso su relación era un secreto?

-¿Qué piensas de los sucesos que rodearon la noche de ayer?

-¿Señorita Cho, paso la noche con el joven Izawa?

Cho e Izawa se miraron aterrados, las preguntas que les arrojaban era todas ¡MALAS!, tan malas, como lo que habían hecho la noche anterior. No sabían que decir, ni que cara poner, Izawa, armándose de un gran valor, se dio la media vuelta y empujo a Cho por los hombros, hasta el interior del edificio cerrando la puerta de cristal tras él. El portero ya aguardaba a los jóvenes en el interior del lugar y se apresuró a hablar:

-No se preocupe joven Izawa, los reporteros no entraran, seguridad se encargó de eso en cuanto llegaron

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaban aquí?- preguntó el chico un poco irritado

-Bueno es que… usted salió tan apresurado, que ni siquiera tuve tiempo de decirle…- se disculpó el portero, un señor de ya 50 años, agradable y muy amable.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Bueno… gracias por no dejarlos entrar- dijo el chico arrepentido por sus reclamos, pero agradecido por la decisión de dejarlos afuera. Miró a Cho detrás de él, la chica estaba pálida y se sostenía la cabeza con desesperación, miedo, diría Izawa al mirarla a los ojos. La gimnasta se mantenía recargada en la pared de las escaleras y respiraba aceleradamente. No soportó verla así, no pudo siquiera pensar lo que hacía, cuando se acercó y la abrazó, para su sorpresa. Cho respingó cuando sintió el abrazo de Izawa, el chico olía tal como olía su cama, jabón, canela y alcohol extra impregnado en la ropa, pero aun así, su abrazo, era cálido y amable.

-Tranquila, todo está bien, lo voy a solucionar, te lo prometo- susurró el joven en ese tono tan dulce y tierno que solía emplear a veces, cuando era sumamente sincero. Cho se dejó embargar por el sentimiento de aquellas palabras y correspondió al abrazo sujetando al chico y acercándose al él. Por suerte para ellos, los vidrios de la puerta de entrada estaban ahumados y por si fuera poco, el muro de las escaleras, cubría una parte de sus cuerpos. Podían abrazarse sin que resultara obvio para los reporteros. Aunque el portero aún estaba presente, trataba de no mirar a los jóvenes mientras se preguntaba, porque si se querían, parecía ser un problema el que al parecer la prensa creyera que salían. Pasaron unos momentos, antes de que Izawa y Cho se separaran, ella lo miró a él y sonrió, por alguna extraña razón, el joven delante de ella, seguía pareciéndoles sumamente atractivo, al a vez que su ternura la conmovía de una manera muy radical.

-Esperemos que conteste…- dijo Izawa después de un momento y sacando su celular de su bolsillo, al menos o había tomado antes de salir del departamento. Marcó un número y espero a que respondieran, luego del tercer tono, el teléfono fue respondido- ¿Bueno? ¿Katagiri?- preguntó el chico

- _Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué sucede Izawa?_ \- preguntó el representante de la federación Japonesa, el encargado de reunir al combinado nacional y la única persona con el poder suficiente para pasar a través de la prensa y sacarlo de ahí, a él y a Cho.

-Necesito un favor… lo que pasa es que… ¿no has visto Facebook?- preguntó confundido

- _No chico, he estado algo ocupado. El mundial está a casi dos meses, tengo que empezar a reunirlos y eso ha consumido mi tiempo…-_ le explicó el japonés con voz tranquila, amigable, como solía ser casi siempre.

-Ah, bueno… me alegro. Y de causalidad… ¿estás muy ocupado el día de hoy?- preguntó apenado

- _No mucho, tengo una junta por la tarde, pero ahora mismo estoy libre. ¿Qué necesitabas?-_

-Que me vengas a recoger-

 _-¿COMO?_

-Estoy atrapado en el edificio donde vivo, porque la prensa está afuera… ocupan todo el jardín ¿sabes? Y…

 _-¿En qué lío te metiste?_ \- preguntó de repente del representante con la voz cansada, como si hablara con su hijo adolescente irresponsable y por un momento, fue así como se sintió el pobre Izawa.

-Pues verás… yo…

- _Olvídalo, iré para allá en 20 minutos. Más vale que me expliques todo_ \- le advirtió. Izawa suspiró con resignación, sí, tenía problemas. Colgó la llamada y miró a Cho detrás de él, expectante a todo lo que había dicho el chico.

-Ja… no te preocupes, pronto saldremos de aquí- dijo Izawa en una sonrisa fingida, era difícil hacerlo, cuando sabía que muy seguramente sería excluido del combinado nacional, gracias a su actitud adolescente. Suspiró.

-Creo que deberías cambiarte…- dijo Cho, al cabo de un momento. Izawa la miró confundido, sin saber a qué se refería.

-No creo que le guste verte con la ropa de ayer y apestando a alcohol- confesó la chica un tanto apenada. Izawa se miró la ropa, cierto, no se había cambiado, llevaba la misma ropa que en la fiesta y no era necesario pegarse las prendas a la cara, apestaba. Sonrió apenado y asintió con la cabeza.

-No tardaré, espérame aquí- le pidió con amabilidad, mientras se acercaba a las escaleras.

-Prometo no charlar con la prensa- rió ella por primera vez con soltura y alegría. Él se quedó ensimismado en esa linda sonrisa, pero sin poder evitarlo, porque tenía que darse prisa, subió corriendo las escaleras, hasta su departamento.

Se lavó el rostro, se puso un poco de loción y se cambió de ropa. Adiós camisa y pantalón de vestir, hola jeans, zapatillas _Vans_ y camiseta casual. Tomó de nuevo su celular y sus llaves, también su cartera y salió disparado al ascensor, no le había tomado ni 15 minutos estar listo, así que cuando bajó, se encontró al portero charlando con Cho, tratando de mantenerla tranquila.

-En esas épocas, mi hijo estaba en preparatoria, nos gustaba pasar mucho, mucho tiempo juntos y mirar el soccer en la TV, de ahí que fuéramos grandes fans. El chico era todo un atleta en el aire, ninguna pelota se escapaba de su cabeza en los tiros altos, de hecho, todos lo conocíamos no solo por ser parte del equipo de Nankatsu, sino por ser del Shutetsu, el equipo número uno en la ciudad, eran un cuarteto como pocos…- narraba el portero con alegría, Cho, lo miraba atenta a cada palabra y con los ojos brillando de alegría, era emocionante saber que la playera que llevaba puesta, había estado con Izawa en momentos de gran felicidad e importancia.

-De eso ya pasó demasiado, cuente algo más reciente- rió Izawa detrás de los hablantes, el portero y Cho, lo miraron sorprendidos y rieron ante la misma risa del joven japonés.

-La playera me ha recordado esos tiempos… eras un chiquillo- comentó el portero

-No me avergüence, ya estoy grande- bromeó el jugador. Al parecer su relación con el portero, era realmente agradable. Estaban sumidos en las risas del momento, sin pensar en la prensa que seguía enardecida fuera del edificio, cuando la puerta de cristal se abrió de nuevo y por ella entró Katagiri, enfundado en su traje café y con los ojos detrás de sus oscuros lentes de representante.

-¡Llegaste!- exclamó Izawa acercándose al hombre que lo miraba extrañado de encontrarlo tan alegre cuando ya era consciente de lo que pasaba afuera.

-¿Qué líos has hecho? Tú no eres así… Me lo esperaría de Ishizaki, pero ¿tú?- comentó Munemasa muy sorprendido

-Pues…. Verás, la cosa está así- comenzó Izawa relatando como había llegado al bar, como se habían suscitado los hechos siguientes y como habían terminado atrapados ahí.

-Sí… eso ya lo sabía- dijo Katagiri al cabo de unos momentos, luego de escuchar la versión del centrocampista- Mientras venía para acá, tu entrenador llamó, al parecer esta algo ocupado tratando de resolver tus líos y me ha pedido que te lleve ante su presencia, creo que tiene muchas sanciones en mente para ti- comentó con tranquilidad, algo que aterró por completo a Izawa, su expresión se tornó aterrada y de pronto las piernas le temblaron.

-¿Estás en muchos problemas…?- preguntó Cho a sus espaldas, Izawa la miró, su expresión era apenada, la chica la estaba pasando mal con la idea de ser una carga y un lío para el futbolista. A como pudo, se obligó a sonreír y tranquilizar su miedo, no deseaba ver mal a la chica, su sonrisa era hermosa, no debería se borrada, mucho menos por él…

-Katagiri, ella es Cho Nakamura, debes…- comenzó tranquilo.

-Sí, estoy al tanto. Un placer conocerla señorita, estoy familiarizado con su trabajo de gimnasia, es un honor para Japón, su talento es muy conocido…- halagó el representante con una sonrisa. Izawa no reparó en ello, ni en el sonrojo de Cho ante las palabras de Munemasa, su cerebro trabajaba a una velocidad impresionante, queriendo encontrar una solución mental para la situación que tenían enfrente.

-¿Podemos llevarla a casa?- preguntó Izawa- Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, bueno… sí. Pero yo lo resolveré, Cho no necesita preocuparse ¿verdad?- preguntó esperanzado el centrocampista- Iremos a su casa y la dejaremos descansar, la cabeza no debe estar muy bien después de tanto alcohol- sonrió levemente mirándola a ella- Luego iremos a ver al entrenador y aceptaré lo que diga, ¿sí?- preguntó

-Claro, si eso deseas. Afuera esta seguridad, supuse que los necesitaríamos, con ellos podremos salir sin que la prensa los devore. Dejaremos a la señorita en casa y luego iremos a tu campo de entrenamiento- afirmó Katagiri camino a la salida del lugar. Izawa estuvo a punto de seguirlo, cuando se dio la media vuelta y miró a Cho, se le veía asustada y no era para menos. La gimnasta se encontraba en estado de shock dado que nunca antes había estado en una situación similar. Ella casi no bebía, ella bailaba y se sentaba en las fiestas con un vaso de soda en las manos. Ella era una chica tímida y recatada, no la alocada joven que había aparentado ser en cada fotografía que existía de la noche anterior. Ante sus cavilaciones, Mamoru se acercó poco a poco y con cuidado, tomó su mano y le sonrió, como quien dice: " _No pasa nada… aquí estoy yo._ "

Y así, sin mucho valor pero consciente de que tenía que salir de ahí, Cho tomó la mano de Izawa y juntos siguieron a Katagiri hasta el exterior del edificio, donde la prensa se abalanzó sobre ellos con velocidad, cámaras en mano y parloteos que aquí para allá. Los hombres de seguridad que habían acompañado al representante de la federación se encargaron rápidamente de mantener a raya a la bola de reporteros que amenazaban con arrojarse encima de Izawa y Cho. Así, bien protegidos dentro de una no muy cómoda pero útil valla de seguridad, los implicados continuaron con su camino hasta el final de la acera, donde el carro de Katagiri esperaba listo para ser abordado y conducido a un lugar menos congestionado. Cho e Izawa se acomodaron como pudieron en el asiento trasero del automóvil y esperaron a Munemasa que se detuvo para encarar a la prensa y pedir una alternativa que los libraría de llevarlos detrás todo el camino hasta su destino.

-¡Escuchen! ¡Escuchen!- pidió el representante- Les pido por favor, que mantengan la calma y que con tranquilidad se dirijan a sus periódicos o a sus hogares, como sea. Prontamente, como siempre sucede con las noticias de nuestros deportistas, los directivos y autoridades de cada persona les harán llegar la invitación al lugar y con la hora de alguna conferencia o entrevista. Por favor, dejen respirar a estos chicos, me los están asustando- rió, a coro, la prensa acompañó aquella risa y poco a poco, comenzaron a desaparecer. Lo bueno era, que siempre se trataba de llevar buenas relaciones con los periodistas, para que así, pudiera llegarse a esa clase de acuerdos, que eran más que necesarios en casos como ese. Ya dispuestos en el auto, Katagiri se acomodó en el asiento delantero, encendió el motor y se alejó del edificio de Izawa, siguiendo las instrucciones de Cho que amablemente lo llevó hasta su hogar.

El trayecto fue tranquilo y silencioso. Katagiri miraba el camino con detenimiento, concentrado y distante. En el asiento trasero, Cho e Izawa se las habían ingeniado para sentarse lo más alejado posible que les fuera, eso por iniciativa de ella. Nadie hablaba, podría decirse que ni siquiera se animaban a respirar, aunque en realidad tampoco se podía decir mucho. De repente la cabeza de ambos jóvenes había comenzado a doler y la culpa de todo lo que habían hecho, se acomodaba plácidamente sobre sus hombros. Cuando Cho anunció a Katagiri que su departamento estaba doblando la esquina, Izawa interrumpió el nuevo silencio y pidió a Munemasa que les dejara ahí y aguardara un momento. El chico tenía la intención de disculparse, de decirle algo a ella que le enfundara confianza y no hiciera que pensara en él, como la clase de chico que había mostrado ser la noche anterior, porque en realidad, no era para nada así. Cuando Katagiri se estacionó, casas antes de llegar a la esquina, los jóvenes bajaron en silencio del auto:

-Gracias por su ayuda- dijo Cho al salir del auto, Katagiri sonrió y dejó que se marchara. Fuera, gimnasta y futbolista se encaminaron rumbo al edificio buscado, sus pasos eran lentos y tranquilos, sus respiraciones eran audibles ya que de nuevo, ninguno hablaba. Era incómodo estar así. Continuaron caminando sin atreverse a romper el hielo, doblaron en la esquina, justo cuando un motociclista pasaba con toda velocidad por la acera, al parecer bastante irresponsable y apresurado. Cho se interpuso en su camino por accidente y estuvo a ¡nada! De ser arrollada, de no ser porque Izawa, la sujeto de los hombros y la alejó del camino del motociclista que sin un reparo se detuvo a mirar lo que había hecho.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te paso algo?- preguntó el japonés bastante aterrado por lo que acaba de suceder. Cho respiraba agitada y de momento no sentía las piernas, se apoyó en Izawa sujetándose de su cintura y acercándose lo más que podía al chico. Este de repente se sintió invadido por una extraña calma y atinó solo a rodear a la chica con sus brazos, acercarla a él y a acariciar la lacia y larga cabellera castaña que ella tenía. Cho trato de serenarse, siendo acunada por las caricias del joven japonés, era extraño para ambos estar juntos después de saber todo lo que habían hecho esa noche, sin embargo, no podían negar o fingir que la compañía del otro no les gustaba y que a pesar de todo, lo sucedido en la fiesta solo les había dado la oportunidad de tener cierta extraña e íntima confianza. Poco a poco la gimnasta se fue tranquilizando y encontró la firmeza del suelo debajo de sus pies, se alejó lentamente de aquel chico tan lindo y sonrió a como pudo.

-Muchas gracias, debo fijarme por donde camino- comentó apenada

-Sí, deberías- la regañó el futbolista- Me asustaste. Por favor, ten cuidado- le pidió preocupado- Venga, vamos a tu departamento- sonrió levemente y la tomó de la mano instándola a caminar. Cho lo siguió y se animó a hablar, solo cuando estuvieron frente a su edificio:

-¿Te castigaran por lo anoche?

-Ja, ja, ja si lo dices así, parece que soy un adolescente malcriado a la espera de una reprimenda por parte de sus padres- rió el chico, extrañado al pensar en que al parecer si actuaba como adolescente. Cho no rió, estaba apenada.

-No quise causarte nada, de hecho, de haber estado en mis cinco sentidos, no habría pasado nada de nada…- se disculpó

-No te culpes demasiado, ¿vale? Somos amigos y nos divertimos en una fiesta en la que ambos bebimos, hicimos cosas extrañas, pero no pasa nada. Tan solo hay que afrontar las consecuencias. Lo máximo que me pueden hacer, es hacerme correr durante horas por el campo de entrenamiento- se mofó, aunque en realidad, sabía que podían hacerle eso y más- ¿Tú no tendrás problemas?

-Pues yo espero que no…-susurró la chica- Al menos no muy fuertes. En serio espero que no te vaya muy mal, si te ponen a correr, llámame y te acompañare en la carrera- sonrió

-Ja, ja que linda- Izawa acarició la mejilla de la chica y sonrió al decir- Nanami tiene mi número, róbaselo por favor, me tengo que ir. Nos veremos pronto, ¿de acuerdo? No olvides que me has dado la noche más divertida de toda mi vida, no importando las consecuencias que encontramos el día de hoy- le dijo alegremente. Ella asintió con la cabeza y se obligó a sonreír. Luego de las despedidas, ella entró al edificio y él se retiró al carro de Katagiri, solo el preámbulo a todo el camino que debía hacer… _iba directo a la horca._

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 **NOTAS:**

 ***Munemasa Katagiri** es como todo personaje de CT, propiedad de **Yoichi Takahashi y SheiShua.**

 **¡Hola a todos! Bueno, lamento de verdad todo el retraso que he tenido con esta hermosa pareja, les aseguro que ya me estoy poniendo al corriente en ambas historias que tengo por ahora, pero a veces es difícil, ja, ja, ja, sin más, prometo estar publicando cada semana en esta y en la historia del Kaiser, no olviden comentar si les está gustando o no :3 Sus palabras, lo son todo para mí y son las que provocan que escriba más rápido. Saluditos a todos y buen inicio de semana.**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **Anita Misaki, CANDY, Kaarlaa**

 **Con cariño.**

 **JulietaG.28**


	4. Orden decisiva

**=4. Orden decisiva=**

 **=Instalaciones deportivas del Yokohama Marinos=**

Solo una puerta lo separaba de la persona que en esos momentos era símbolo de nervios y miedo para él. Había pasado todo el camino pensando en que diría, que cara pondría y como demonios iba a explicar cada suceso de la noche pasada. ¡Ese día no podía ser peor! No solo estaba circulando por las redes sociales, no solo había sido asechado por la prensa fuera de su hogar sino que también, había sido condenado a juicio y sentencia por la autoridad de su equipo. La cabeza le dolía como si la bomba atómica que cayó sobre Hiroshima hubiera caído dentro de su cráneo, aún podía distinguir en su persona, debajo del aroma de la loción, la fragancia potente y embriagadora del alcohol y su corazón no había dejado de latir alterado, presa de los nervios que todo su cuerpo sentía. Izawa estaba a punto de morir. Si sobrevivía, lo juraba, no se volvería a quejar de los entrenamientos extenuantes o de la falta de un nuevo colchón más cómodo y suave en su cama.

-Vamos Mamoru, tienes que entrar- dijo Katagiri a sus espaldas. Izawa suspiró y asintió, tomando la manija de la puerta y girándola para abrir. En su mente aún no decidía si Munemasa era una especie de protector para él o solo un testigo (el único por el momento) de su repentina y secreta muerta. Si ese era el caso… el entrenador tendría quien lo ayudara a sacar y deshacerse de su cadáver, nadie nunca sabría cómo murió y a manos de quién fue. Desecho todos esos pensamientos locos y atemorizantes y se adentró en la habitación que le daba la bienvenida.

La oficina del entrenador, era tan amplia como ordenada, llena de trofeos y reconocimientos, libreros llenos de archivos y papeles, algunos libros deportivos y fotos de su familia. Un lugar que pocas veces había visitado y que como en la escuela, tenía fama de ser la habitación de los malos chicos, aquellos que como Kai y Nozomi ya habían estado ahí un par de veces, más de las que podrían contar, ya estaban acostumbrados al lugar, pero a él, le incomodaba de verdad estar ahí.

Detrás de un gran escritorio, el único mueble de la oficina que estaba desordenado, el entrenador, un hombre corpulento y con mala cara, como de alguien que siempre tiene la expresión de "estoy de malas", miró con detenimiento a Izawa y lo examinó por completo. El chico nunca le había dado problemas, hasta habría apostado a que era el único al que nunca vería en esa oficina, sin embargo ¡cosas de la vida!, ahí estaba y con grandes líos detrás. Mamoru y Katagiri, tomaron asiento delante del escritorio, él centro campista, evitaba a cómo podía, mirar al hombre frente a él.

-Haber, haber, haber…. Te doy la oportunidad de que me expliques que demonios está pasando contigo, porque sinceramente, no termino por creerme todo lo que veo y leo en internet. La prensa no ha dejado de llamar y claro que todo se agrava con tu ausencia en el entrenamiento- dijo el entrenador, tranquilo, sereno, para sorpresa del joven frente a él que sin poder evitarlo, suspiro de alivio al escuchar hablar a su entrenador.

-Este… yo…- comenzó Izawa, queriéndose explicar- No tengo manera de negar todo lo que aparece en las fotografías o lo que afirma la prensa, a decir verdad, es gracias a ellos que recuerdo lo que hice por la noche. Estoy bastante apenado y desconcertado conmigo mismo, porque no soy un chico que se meta en muchos problemas, como usted sabrá. Atribuyo mi comportamiento al alcohol que surtió grandes efectos en mí y… aunque sé que eso no justifica nada y es solo una excusa tonta, me disculpo por lo que he causado- dijo sin más, con la cabeza gacha y la voz firme, aunque temiera por dentro.

-Tienes razón, es una excusa- afirmó el entrenador- Pero para variar, aceptó todo lo que has dicho… eso sí, serás castigado por toda esta situación- le recordó- Con la presencia de Munemasa Katagiri, representante de tu selección y al parecer el único que ha podido encontrarte, me atrevo a sancionarte, sin ser convocado a la selección, ¿qué te parece Katagiri?- preguntó el entrenador, brazos cruzados y mirada firme. Izawa tembló, no esperaba ese castigo… _bueno, sí…_ pero no creyó que pudiera volverse una realidad en lugar de una simple hipótesis.

-Me parece algo un poco exagerado ¿no cree? Pienso que Izawa ha incurrido en un gran escándalo, pero dado que es la primera vez que se mete en líos, no concibo esta sanción- opinó el representante en favor del acusado- Además de todo, la selección nacional convoca solo a los elegidos por su esfuerzo y su técnica, independientemente a si juegan en Japón o en el extranjero, como algunos de los chicos que juegan actualmente en Europa; y usted no me podrá negar el potencial que Izawa posee, el cuál claro que ha sido solicitado en la selección para el mundial que se avecina. De hecho, pronto comenzare a reunirlos, lamentaría no poder contar con este muchacho- defendió Katagiri, Izawa no podría sentirse más aliviado y alegre. No solo se le estaba defendiendo, también se le daba la noticia de que sería uno de los convocados a la selección.

-Ya, ya…- opinó el entrenador al cabo de unos minutos- Entonces busquemos otra solución que te haga escarmentar. Te quiero aquí en el campo a diario, corriendo 50 vueltas al campo. Además, estarás dos partidos en la banca…- comenzó a sentencia el entrenador y aunque una parte de Mamoru estaba sufriendo por el castigo, la otra se alegraba de no haber tenido que ser excluido de la selección y…- Y es más que claro que no volverás a ver a la gimnasta con la que te enrolaste. Las habladurías cesaran con lo digamos, pero este lío acabara de verdad si te mantienes alejado. Nadie debe verte con ella o sospechar de qué estén involucrados, recuerda que no podemos distraernos con esas cosas ahora, que la Copa está por llegar al final y que podríamos estar en la final. En el partido de mañana, negaras toda relación y serás reticente en la conferencia que ofreceremos. Por ningún motivo Izawa, te quiero con esa chica, aunque suene a órdenes de padre-

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Eso no podía ser! La decisión que acababa de tomarse, le dolía muchísimo más que el no ser convocado a la selección o el tener que correr así fuera por tres horas seguidas. De hecho, si pudiera haber replicado _(de no ser porque sí lo hacía, las cosas serían peor)_ habría pedido que se le dejara un año sin jugar, diario 5 horas de vueltas y claro no ser convocado al combinado, pero que no se le negara el poder volver a ver su chica… _es decir,_ a la señorita Nakamura. No sabía por qué, pero no quería dejar de verla, de hecho, una pequeña voz en su interior, gritaba a todo pulmón que ni si quiera quería desmentir su relación. No… Izawa deseaba conocerla, volver a salir con ella, charlar alegremente, contarle muchas cosas y enterarse de muchas otras, la fiesta solo le había parecido una oportunidad para conocerse, pero él quería seguir con ella…

-Señor…- comenzó a decir, su voz era baja pero audible y aunque fuera extraño, también firme.

-¿Sí?- preguntó el entrenador

-Es… ¿absolutamente necesario no volver a verla?- _de acuerdo, de acuerdo_ , desmentiría toda relación, pero al menos, quería poder verla… otra vez y otra y de ser posible, una más.

-Es necesario. Eres un chico bastante reservado en esos aspectos, la prensa te conoce así y creo que el tiempo que llevas siendo famoso, no te ha molestado que sea bajo esa apariencia, si sigues viendo a esa chica, lo más probable es que no te dejen en paz durante un rato y que estén a la espera de cualquier acto como el de anoche, claro, hasta que encuentren un chisme más jugoso. Y dudo que alguno de tus amigos vaya a ganarte esta vez…- aseguró el entrenador- No está a discusión, ahora puedes irte. Te veo mañana en el juego, ve a dormir y a quitarte la resaca, hasta acá noto tu dolor de cabeza- le dijo sin más y dirigiéndose a Munemasa, pidió ayuda para organizar la conferencia de prensa. Izawa no tuvo más remedio que salir de ahí y justo cuando cerró la puerta tras de él, pateó con fuerza la pared delantera, maldiciendo en su interior la orden que había recibido. No tenía de otra, más que cumplirla… El entrenador tenía razón, ninguno de sus amigos deportistas podría superar su escándalo, ya no había ningún Tsubasa que anunciara su boda, causando que todo Japón se volviera loco.

Decidió irse y dormir, la resaca no se iría de otro modo y tenía que estar descansado para el juego que tendía, perder, sería solo darle más noticias a la prensa, era el capitán de un grandioso equipo y no podía andar flaqueando. Con la cara agachada y el coraje disfrazando la tristeza, se retiró en taxi a casa.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **=Al otro día… (02:30 PM)=**_

 __ **Estadio Nissan** __

Lo bueno de jugar como locales, era sin duda el conocer bien el terreno de juego. Aquella tarde, en que se disputaban los octavos de final de la Copa de Japón, el Shimizu S-Pulse y el Yokohama Marinos, se enfrentaban con fuerza y vistosidad en el campo de juego. Dentro del terreno y defendiendo los colores del Shimizu, equipo de la ciudad de Shizuoka, Ryo Ishizaki y Hajime Taki, daban lo mejor de ellos mismos para sobreponerse a la técnica y habilidad de Mamoru Izawa, capitán del Yokohama.

Los chicos, aunque amigos fuera del campo y conocidos desde la infancia, no vacilaban al atacar y defendían sus porterías con dureza, ambos querían ganar y pasar a semifinales, ambos deseaban coronarse campeones, en otro momento estarían en el mismo equipo y pelearían por metas en común, en esos momentos, el juego era una guerra. Los primeros 30 minutos habían pasado sin nada que valiera la pena contar, las cosas se habían vuelto interesantes, cuando al minuto 42' el marcador se había colocado 1-0 en favor del Yokohama. Izawa había logrado penetrar el ataque de Taki y había burlado la defensa facial de Ishizaki quedando frente a frente con un portero hábil y veloz, pero que no logró detener su tiro.

Cuando el medio tiempo acabó y los equipos saltaron de nuevo a la cancha, Kai y Nozomi se habían empeñado en penetrar de nuevo la defensa del Shimizu, los espectadores tenían la mira puesta en los números 7,8 y 9 del Yokohama, dado que eran un trío imparable que manejaba el medio campo con una increíble técnica. Kai, Izawa y Nozomi, eran el arma secreta del equipo local y se estaban haciendo notar con creses, siendo rivales para Ishizaki y Taki que no se dejarían vencer, para nada. Finalmente el partido terminó, con el marcador 2-0 por parte del Yokohama Marinos que se impuso en el minuto 85' con un excelso gol de Kai Ishiguro. Así y con una justa derrota, el Shimizu se despidió de la cancha y del campeonato, con la cara en alto y felicitando al Yokohama por haber pasado a las semifinales de la J. League. Cuando los equipos se retiraron a las bancas y salieron de la cancha para ser abordados por la prensa, el Yokohama Marinos, tuvo más reporteros de los habituales, no solo por la victoria de esa tarde, sino por cierto chismecillo que aun circulaba por ahí.

-¡Joven Izawa! ¡Joven Izawa!- exclamaban a todo pulmón, los múltiples reporteros ya arremolinados en torno al capitán. Este trataba por todos los medios de mantenerse fuera de su alcance, resguardándose en la seguridad que le proporcionaban los miembros del equipo de seguridad ya presentes. Cuando finalmente la prensa se calmó, al menos para que Izawa pudiera hablar, el chico respiró y se armó de valor

-Por favor, por favor, calma. Les pido que me escuchen y que se tranquilicen, sé que tienen muchas cosas y preguntas que hacer y decir, así que seamos ordenados y por favor, acompáñenme a la sala de conferencias esta tarde, exactamente en una hora, les aseguro que nos podremos comunicar mejor que aquí- pidió con amabilidad, los reporteros no tardaron demasiado en hacer caso al joven y comenzar a retirarse rumbo a la sala de conferencias del Yokohama Marinos. Tan pronto como estuvo solo en el pasillo, se dirigió a los vestidores con calma y con un nudo en la garganta. No quería decir lo que iba a decir en la conferencia, por más necesario que fuera… _solo rogaba,_ que Cho no lo viera.

= _ **Vestidores del Yokohama**_ =

-¡Ea! ¡Pero si es Izawa!- corearon Kai y Nozomi al chico en cuanto lo vieron cruzar las puertas de los vestidores. El chico traía un mal semblante que pasó a ser uno de: " _Oh no, ahí van_ " en cuanto vio la cara que los gemelos ponían. Todo el equipo presente, se acercó entonces a su capitán y con demasiada efusividad, comenzaron a celebrarle el gran show que había armado la noche del viernes y claro, la hermosa conquista que lo había acompañado en una noche tan divertida.

-¡Venga! ¡Te has lucido con Cho!- le felicitó Kai con una sonrisa, el gemelo mayor, tan solo por 5 minutos, era amigo de Cho como de Nanami, ya que era imposible no ser amigo de la mejor amiga de tu amor platónico. Izawa se zafó de los comentarios de sus amigos, pero de pronto y cuando estaba por marcharse rumbo a la sala de conferencias, le entró una idea en la cabeza que quizás podría servirle de momento

-Oye Kai…- dijo Mamoru lo suficientemente bajo para que Nozomi no escuchara

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó su amigo

-¿De casualidad…? ¿Tienes el número de Cho?- preguntó un poco apenado

-Claro que lo tengo, ja, ja, ja pero no te lo daré- se burló el pelinegro

-¿Por qué no?- refunfuñó Izawa

-Porque se supone que tu deberías tenerlo y porque si Nanami se entera que te lo di me va a matar. Ella cree que es tu culpa todo el escándalo que traen encima- comentó al aire. Una parte de Izawa, se sintió enteramente culpable, en apoyo a las palabras de Nanami.

-Nadie sabrá que tú me lo diste, venga, por favor- pidió aun siendo presa de la culpa. Kai se lo pensó pero no pudo resistirse, el interés que Izawa tenía en la chica, era evidentemente notorio a kilómetros de distancia. Así pues con el número de cierta castaña, dulce, tímida y hermosa, Izawa salió de los vestidores con una sonrisa en los labios y la presión de lo que diría más ligera sobre él.

No tardó demasiado en ser conducido a la sala de conferencias y al entrar, se encontró con la horda de flashes, micrófonos, reporteros y parloteos que ya esperaba pero que aun así lo sobresaltó. Tomando asiento en el lugar que los directivos habían adecuado para él y en compañía de su entrenador, la conferencia dio inicio:

-Por favor, por favor, mantengan la calma, Mamoru Izawa responderá sus preguntas, si son ordenados- pidió el entrenador. Luego mirando a Izawa cedió el control del micrófono correspondiente y dejó al chico elegir a que reportero respondería primero.

-Bueno… sobre el partido del día de hoy, ¿qué puede decirnos del encuentro que disputo?- preguntó el reportero elegido. Izawa suspiró aliviado, el tema no era el día viernes.

-Me pone realmente contento poder pasar con mis compañeros a las semifinales de la J. League y realmente este encuentro, me ha demostrado nuestra capacidad, sin duda mejorada a lo largo del año y lista para ser vista por todo el público. Debo decir que tras la derrota que nos llevamos el año pasado frente al Tokyo FC, que nos sacó de las finales, hemos estado entrenando arduamente y preparándonos para la revancha este año. Si bien el Urawa Red está bastante fuerte, creo que seremos capaces de superar cualquier obstáculo que se nos presente- respondió amablemente, tranquilo, sereno. Dio la palabra entonces, a una reportera, que no reconocía.

-Sí… bueno... yo… quisiera saber, que es… ¿Qué es lo que tiene que decir de los hechos ocurridos el viernes/ sábado por la madrugada?- la pregunta lo desarmó totalmente, no estaba listo para enfrentar aquella entrevista.

-Bueno… yo…- decidió no dar excusas y no ponerse a decir tonterías, hablaría seriamente, siendo lo más honesto posible- A decir verdad, no puedo justificar todo lo que hice y no me parece algo digno de ser el tema de una de mis conversaciones, creo que como podrán haber notado, abuse del alcohol y estoy pagando las consecuencias. Si bien lamento lo que sucedió esa noche, o más bien haber perdido el control así delante de ustedes los reporteros, no puedo disculparme basándome en las sustancias que ingerí, pues totalmente, cada suceso y acción que realicé, estuvieron bajo mi responsabilidad, cosa que yo ignore. Siguiente pregunta, por favor- pidió en un susurró

-¿Desde cuando sale usted con la gimnasta Cho Nakamura? ¿Es verdad que paso la noche con usted y que su relación ya tiene tiempo?- preguntó entonces, otro reportero

-Bueno… sobre lo de pasar la noche conmigo, no, eso no pasó, al menos no como lo están imaginando. Pervertidos- rió nerviosamente- Sin embargo sí, ella estuvo en mi casa, durmiendo después de la borrachera que nos pusimos. Mi relación con Cho Nakamura, no es más que un simple encuentro en una fiesta y un recuerdo más de lo que hice esa noche. Temó decir que no tengo noviazgo o amistad alguna con la gimnasta mencionada y que por ende los rumores que se extienden diciendo que nuestra relación era secreta, son totalmente falsos.

-¿Y qué opina la señorita de todo esto?- se escuchó al fondo de la habitación. Otro reportero.

-Bueno, la señorita Cho que tuvo la amabilidad de charlar acerca de esto conmigo, piensa como yo, que no es necesario seguir este caso que no lleva a ningún lugar y justificando nuestro comportamiento bajo los efectos del alcohol, afirma como yo que no existe ningún tipo de relación que la una a mí o a mí con ella, se disculpa por lo ocurrido y pide como yo, de la manera más atenta que se dé fin a esto, para poder concentrarnos en las actividades de mayor relevancia que en estos momentos están en nuestras vidas. En la mía por ejemplo, las semifinales de la copa que tanto yo como mi equipo, nos estamos esforzando por ganar. Sin más… gracias por todo. Esto es todo, no más preguntas.

Izawa se levantó de la silla dejando un lugar vacío y retirándose de ahí. El entrenador que finalizó la conferencia, dejó claras las palabras de Izawa y dio por cerrado el caso. La prensa no muy conforme y a la espera de nuevas noticias, decidió dejar al chico en paz, al menos hasta que surgieran nuevas noticias. Ya en la soledad de su departamento, Izawa tomó una larga y relajante ducha, un prolongado descanso y una cena a base de sándwiches y jugo de uva, deliciosa y llenadora. Luego y con todo el estrés aun en sus hombros, se dispuso a dormir un rato, cuando recordó que tenía cosas que hacer. Tomó su celular de la mesita de noche y abrió los mensajes, escribió:

 **De: Mamoru Izawa / A las: 9:30 PM**

" **¿El chico siempre llama primero? Espero que estés más tranquila con todo lo que pasó y que no me odies por lo que dije hoy en mi conferencia de prensa, es cosa de mi entrenador. Yo quisiera sr tu amigo…. Linda noche. Y muchas gracias por la más** _ **hermosa resaca**_ **que jamás tuve (ayer no te lo dije)."**

Bloqué la pantalla y esperó que le respondieran. Si Cho se negaba a responder incluso un SMS entonces tendría que desistir y admitir que su entrenador, le había arruinado la mejor experiencia que había tenido. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, antes de que Izawa prendiera el televisor, cuando su celular vibró, con un mensaje entrante:

 **De: Cho Nakamura / A las. 9:35 PM**

" **Pensé que solo era un** _ **encuentro de fiesta…**_ _7u7_

 **Ja, ja, ja gracias por preocuparte. No te molestes, dijiste lo que debía decir. Yo también quiero ser tu amiga."**

Desde su lado de la pantalla, Izawa solo atinó a sonreír, porque ella no estaba enojada y porque de algún modo había descubierto, que Cho había estado atenta a la conferencia de prensa que ofreció. Se dispuso a dormir, presa del cansancio, solo después de escribir:

 **De: Mamoru Izawa / A las: 9:37 PM**

" **El MEJOR encuentro de fiesta. Linda noche, amiga.**

 **Nos estaremos viendo…** _ **bastante seguido.**_ **"**

No importaba que le hubieran ordenado… Izawa estaba dispuesto a romper las órdenes impuestas.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **NOTAS:**

 ***J. League** es la competencia nacional de futbol soccer de Japón. Como pueden ver, las historias de los jugadores que juegan y viven en Japón, están ubicadas en medio de la competencia, en los octavos de final.

 ***** Si deseas conocer estos y más pensamientos de Izawa para afrontar consecuencias después de meterte en líos, por favor visita: **www. izawa-suicida-filosofo. CT. Fiction,** el mismísimo Izawa actualiza a diario, cada que se mete en problemas y se inventa mil pensamientos locos. Página oficialmente inventada bajo la firma JulietaG.28 ( _Promocionando a los jugadores desde 2015 hasta que me coma el velociraptor_ ) / **Promoción válida hasta agotar Hermosa Resaca** /

Y bueno… luego de mi pequeño corte informativo para promocionar a mis amigos los jugadores, como Izawa (JAJA) les agradezco de verdad lo que escriben y el tiempo que se toman para leerme. Espero que este capítulo les agrade y claro, que me acompañen hasta el final. Esperando sus comentarios, buenos, malos o mandándome a China… nos leemos la próxima.

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **CANDY**

Con cariño.

 **Julieta.28**


	5. A escondidas

**=5. A escondidas=**

 _ **Cuatro días después… (08:30 pm)**_

 **=Departamento de Izawa=**

No había pasado mucho tiempo, al menos no el suficiente para que la prensa olvidara por completo, lo sucedido con el escandalito que Izawa había armado. Pero al menos cuatro días, habían servido de algo. La prensa había abandonado la entrada de su edificio, la prensa también había desistido de seguirlo camino a casa después del entrenamiento, pensando que en algún lugar, se encontraría con Cho. ¡Pero! Porque siempre hay un pero, aún continuaban las peguntas respecto a la chica y claro, la repetida orden del entrenador que le imponía no volver a cruzarse por casualidad, destino o citas planeadas, nunca más.

Izawa había tratado. Había pasado por su mente, la decisión de no volver a ver a Cho y hacer como que la fiesta que había desencadenado todo y el encuentro con la gimnasta, nunca habían sucedido. Así, las cosas serían mejor… Pero no pudo. Le bastaron exactamente 60 segundos luego de un SMS para darse cuenta de que no podría cumplirlo y de que era mejor aceptar, que Cho Nakamura, sería parte de su vida.

Al final, durante esos dos días, en medio descanso, al finalizar el entrenamiento, llegando a casa y antes de dormir, Cho e Izawa, hablaban largas horas por teléfono, intercambiaban más de 50 mensajes por Messenger (Facebook) y mandaban una que otra notita de voz por WattsApp. Las charlas fluían entorno a como habían estado sus jornadas, que hacían en esos momentos, como iba el tema de la prensa, o simplemente a conocerse un poco más. No se cansaban de hablar o escribir, no se cansaban de mirar la pantalla y se ponían ansiosos si el teléfono, tardaba demasiado en vibrar con un mensaje entrante.

Justamente, en esos momentos, Izawa servía un poco de cereal en un tazón, miraba el celular en la encimera de la cocina, servía leche, miraba el celular, sacaba una cuchara, miraba el celular, se sentaba, miraba el celular, llenaba la cuchara, miraba el celular, se llevaba el trago a la boca, miraba el celular. Y por fin… ¡vibró! La pantalla se encendió y la notificación de mensaje ocupo un espacio en el aparato. Cho había escrito.

 **De: Cho / A las: 08: 45 pm**

" _ **Aburrida. No entrenaré esta semana, no tengo nada que hacer. ¿Ya cenaste?"**_

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Mamoru dio click en responder y dejó el cereal a un lado, para poder escribir con un poco de prisa. Una sonrisa había aparecido espontáneamente en sus labios y se negaba a irse. Pues por alguna extraña razón, hablar con Cho le encantaba, le gustaba lo que leía, le gustaba sonreír como lo hacía y deseaba, deseaba poder volver a verla. ¡O se iba a volver loco!

 **De: Izawa / A las: 08:47 pm**

" _ **Cereal con leche, ¿te gusta?... Y si… ¿Nos vemos el viernes? Tampoco entrenaré ese día"**_

 **:-:-:-:-:**

= _ **Departamento de Cho y Nanami**_ =

= **Recámara de Cho** =

No lo había vuelto a ver desde la mañana en que muy amablemente, Izawa la había acompañado a casa. No lo había vuelto a ver y sabía que no podía, porque su manager/entrenador, había sido muy muy reiterativo en el hecho, en la ORDEN, de que jamás debería volver a cruzarse con el futbolista. No lo había vuelto a ver, pero hablar con Izawa, la alegraba. La ponía en modo: hechizada y con sonrisa de loca. No dejaba de reír y su momento favorito del día, llegaba cuando el japonés escribía. No lo había vuelto a ver…. _¡pero como lo pensaba!_

Cuando leyó lo que el chico le había escrito, saltó de felicidad en su cama. ¡Por fin! ¡Había una oportunidad! Podría volver a ver a Mamoru Izawa…. Pero… ¿Y las ordenes que les habían dado a ambos? ¿Iban a romperlas? ¿Se meterían de nuevo en problemas? Tomó su celular y escribió.

 **De: Cho / A las: 08:50 pm**

" _ **¡Me encanta! Guárdame un poco. ¿Y cómo le haremos? No debemos vernos… Pero quiero verte"**_

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Departamento de Izawa**_

Cho también lo sabía. Ella también tenía órdenes de no volver a verle a él. Ella también se había metido en problemas. ¡Pero por el amor de dios! ¡Solo querían ser amigos! Una amistad como cualquier otra, oportunidades para volver a verse, porque hablar por teléfono no era exactamente lo mejor que pudieran hacer. ¡Y ella también quería verlo!

No podían. No debían. Pero querían. Lo deseaban más que nada y contra ese deseo, les iba a ser casi imposible oponerse. La mente de Izawa comenzó a trabajar a la velocidad de la luz. Como cuando estaba en el campo de juego, tenía que pensar en una idea y muchas, muchas estrategias. La prensa podía seguirlos. La prensa podía volver a meterlos en líos. Si sus entrenadores se enteraban de que no habían acatado las órdenes y seguían en contacto, probablemente, recibirían grandes castigos. ¡Benditos castigos! Pensando en ellos, Izawa recordó los días que había pasado en esa semana. Primero largas horas dando vuelta al campo, partidos amistosos en la banca y claro, el partido de semifinales que sería el fin de semana, solo sería un partido de 30 minutos para él.

Pero ¿y qué importaba? Si nadie se enteraba. Si nadie los veía. No pasaría nada. Tomó su celular y pulso _"responder"_ para escribirle a Cho:

 **De: Izawa / A las: 08:53 pm**

" _ **¿Parque de diversiones? Viernes a las 4 pm."**_

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Viernes… (03:55 pm)**_

 **=Parque de diversiones "Cosmo World"=**

Llevaba 5 minutos de anticipación, porque a decir verdad, no le gustaba para nada llegar tarde a alguna cita. Y en especial, a esa cita.

Aquella tarde, Cho, había optado por unos jeans negros, que ajustaban perfecto a su figura y los que más le gustaban cuando se los ponía. Su blusa en cuello en "V", era color menta y la adornaba con un largo colgante con un dije de estrella, de plata. Su ligero suéter era negro también y sus bailarinas menta con algunos brillos. Al mirarse al espejo, había quedado muy contenta con su apariencia y esperaba que cuando Izawa la viera, le gustara también.

Finalmente llegó a la entrada del parque, donde había quedado de verse con Mamoru. En la entrada de "Cosmo World" había un pasillo muy amplio y decorado con varias bancas de madera a los lados. Mientras caminaba por en medio del pasillo mirando cada banca para ver si veía a Izawa, Cho recordó todo lo que la noche anterior, el chico que vería le había dicho. Izawa como ella, había sido duramente reprendido por sus autoridades, ante el desastre que habían armado un viernes por la noche. Por ello, ninguno de los dos podía volver a ver al otro, pero yendo en contra de todo y a escondidas del mundo lleno de responsabilidades, Izawa la había convencido de que tenía un plan digno de llevarse a cabo, para que no los descubrieran. Aunque no conocía dicho plan, Cho esperaba que el chico tuviera razón y que esa tarde, no ocurriera otro desastre.

Por fin, al fondo del pasillo de entrada, un chico llamó su atención. Estaba sentado y tenía dos bolsas de papel a su lado. Su camiseta era de beisbol y sus jeans claros estaban algo deslavados. Sus zapatillas _Nike_ negras, le daban todo el toque de un chico alivianado y en plan turista. El detalle, que llamó su atención, eran esas gafas oscuras sobre su rostro. El chico sonrió al mirarla y se puso de pie, las bolsas de papel se quedaron en la banca, Cho esperó a que llegara a ella.

-Hola- saludó Izawa, quitándose las gafas

-¿Usas gafas de sol cuando sales?- preguntó ella

-¿No te gustan? ¿Me veo mal?- preguntó el chico un tanto preocupado

-Ja, ja, ja no… es que no pensé que fueras de los que salen con gafas- rió la chica

-Ah…- suspiró él- Es parte del plan, en general no son lo mío, tampoco las camisetas de beisbol, lo mío es el soccer- el chico le guiñó un ojo y la tomó de la mano para guiarla a la banca. Cho caminó con una sonrisa en los labios y esperó de pie a que Izawa sacara lo que llevaba en las bolsas.

-Esto es una blusa hippie- dijo el chico sacando una blusa bastante holgada y de colores estrafalarios de la primera bolsa de papel. Cho parpadeó y rió ante la prenda. Lo siguiente que Izawa sacó de la otra bolsa, fue una peluca de cabellos largos y totalmente rubios- Esto es para ti, lo conseguí pensando en que… bueno, si nos disfrazamos ¿quién podría vernos? Seremos dos chicos en un parque de diversiones, que nunca han sido vistos por la prensa y lo mejor es que como nada de esto es común en nosotros, nadie podrá decir algo. Ni siquiera la gente que aquí nos reconozca.

Cho estaba sumamente extasiada. Le parecía un plan trillado, loco. Pero aceptable. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó la blusa, se quitó el suéter que llevaba y se la puso encima de su propia blusa, que como tenía mangas cortas, quedó oculta bajo la blusa hippie. La peluca fue un poco difícil, pero con una liga que llevaba en la muñeca, logró amarrarse sus propios cabellos y amoldar bien los pelos rubios artificiales. Cuando estuvo lista, miró a Izawa:

-¿Cómo me veo?- preguntó sonriente.

-Ja, ja, ja me gustas más siendo castaña- respondió Izawa en una sonrisa, que se borró al instante, en que sus palabras llegaron a sus oídos- Lo… lo… ¿lo dije en voz alta?- Cho abrió grandes los ojos, la mirada se le iluminó de repente y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Ja, ja, ja… sí, eso creo. Pero gracias… ahora sé que no debo teñirme- comentó queriendo quitar algo de la vergüenza que Izawa tenía grabada en el rostro. El chico, un tanto colorado, solo atinó a pasarse la mano por el cabello y reír nerviosamente.

-Hm… creo que ya estamos. ¡Ven!- Izawa tomó a Cho del hombro y en cuanto comenzaron a caminar al interior del parque, se colocó a su lado para ir al parejo, mientras atravesaban los juegos para niños, miraban con atención cada cosa en el lugar, reían con lo que veían y charlaban animosamente. Antes de llegar a la noria, Cho inconscientemente tomó la mano de Izawa y este sin ningún reparo, la sujetó con calidez guiándola a través del parque.

Finalmente frente a la noria y entre risas y amigables cotorreos, los chicos formaron parte de la fila que deseaba subir a la noria. En la cola, algunas personas repararon en ellos, en la camiseta de beisbol de Izawa o en la blusa hippie de Cho, pero ninguno, se acercó a hablarles o los miró demás tiempo. Al final, el plan había servido de algo y podía disfrutar de una hermosa tarde, sin que nadie, ni siquiera los fanáticos del Yokohama Marinos, los reconociera.

Cuando lograron subir a la noria y esta se puso en movimiento, Cho se acercó un poco más a Izawa, pues en los cubículos de la noria, cabían al menos 4 personas.

-¿Miedo a las alturas?- preguntó Izawa al ver a Cho mirar hacia abajo con cara de: _"Wow"_

 _-_ Para nada. Me gustan mucho las alturas… ¡esto es genial! La verdad que solo vine una vez aquí desde que me mudé- comentó la chica fascinada

-¿No eres de Yokohama?- preguntó Izawa sorprendido.

-No, nací en Kioto, cuando acabé los estudios me mudé a Yokohama para desarrollar mi carrera y conocí a Nanami, así que… aquí me quedé-

-¡Vaya! Algo en común. Tampoco soy de Yokohama. Nací en la ciudad de Shizuoka, en Shizuoka, ja, ja- comentó el futbolista

-¿Fichaste para el Yokohama?

-Así es… y también estoy en el combinado nacional- presumió el joven, bastante orgulloso.

-Entonces quizás, nos veamos sin problemas en las Olimpiadas- rió ella. La noria comenzó a bajar desde lo alto y por la sorpresa que causo el movimiento del cubículo, Izawa se movió un poco quedando en la postura perfecta para abrazar a la chica, quién sin ningún reparo, lo tomó por sorpresa, al abrazarse a su cintura.

-Gracias- susurró ella

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Izawa, mientras la abrazaba

-Por la oportunidad de volver a verte-

Algo dentro de Izawa, se encendió al momento de escuchar aquellas palabras, era una sensación cálida y un _no sé qué,_ que no podía explicar, pero que le agradaba. ¡Y no era para menos! Las palabras de la chica, sus actos, quizás estaba loco, quizás estaban equivocados, pero… se gustaban.

Cuando bajaron de la noria, no hubo palabras, solo sonrisas, porque en realidad, no tenían nada que decir. Continuaron su recorrido hasta la montaña rusa, deseosos de abordarla. En alguna ocasión, Izawa había acudido a ese mismo juego con Kai y Nozomi, pero a falta de los chicos y con su identidad secreta, no podría aprovecharse de su fama, para ahorrar la fila. Así pues y en lo que esperaban, Cho contó a Izawa los detalles de su carrera, como le divertían y le gustaban las acrobacias que realizaba y también abordó el detalle de que en un mes, tendría una competencia en Tokyo. El chico, la puso al tanto de su papel en la copa de Japón y lo emocionado que estaba por estar tan cerca de la final. Al cabo de 30 minutos exactos, lograron abordar la montaña rusa y se dieron cuenta de que el tiempo que llevaban en el parque, los acercaba a las 7 de la noche. La temperatura bajo poco a poco y en el cielo la oscuridad comenzaba a llegar. Las luces del parque poco a poco se encendían, iluminando de manera maravillosa todo a su paso.

Bien asegurados en sus carritos, los pasajeros de la montaña rusa, entre ellos Cho e Izawa, se pusieron en marcha a lo largo del trayecto. Y aunque la parejita quiso seguir charlando a ratos, el movimiento, lo elevado y lo intensamente veloz del juego, no les permitió más que reír y gritar y seguir riendo, ante lo que vivían. Justo al llegar a la cima, ambos se tomaron de las manos y se prepararon para bajar en picada hasta ser sumergidos por el túnel subterráneo, debajo del agua a sus pies, con el que contaba la montaña rusa. Justo cuando más velocidad llevaba el juego, Cho miró a Izawa y exclamó:

-¡Me gustas mucho!- entre risas, Izawa atinó a sorprenderse justo cuando el carrito era sumergido en el túnel. Al salir, no tardaron mucho en llegar al inicio del viaje. Cuando el encargado los libero de los cinturones de seguridad, Cho se puso de pie para ser ayudada por Izawa a salir del carrito, al estar de nuevo en la plataforma de salida, la chica lo miró sonriente y adelantándose un poco, dijo en una sonrisa:

-¿Lo dije en voz alta?

Izawa la miró pasar, rió para sí y sin titubear, caminó hacia ella, quién iba rumbo a la salida. Pasó su mano por sobre sus hombros y besó su mejilla:

-Sí, lo dijiste en voz alta- rió. Y siguieron caminando…

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **¡Muy buenas noches a todas! Bueno, primero que nada, lamento muchísimo el retraso de esta actualización, pero es que es difícil tener dos historias al mismo tiempo :P Ja, ja, ja, prometo que ya no tardaré y que actualizaré lo más rápido que pueda. Siguiendo con este romance y esperando no defraudarlas, dejo este 5to capítulo que espero se animen a comentar.**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se ha animado a dejar un comentario, todo esto, es para ustedes. MIL GRACIAS.**

 **Saludos.**

 **JulietaG.28**


	6. Izawa es mío

**=6. Él es mío=**

 _ **=Sábado. 10:00 am=**_

 _ **=Campo de entrenamiento del Yokohama Marinos=**_

El entrenamiento de los sábados, como siempre, había comenzado a las 9 de la mañana _(a la 7, para Izawa que seguía castigado)_ y estaba por concluir, apenas llegara el medio día. Para ese punto Izawa ya había padecido su sentencia, con las 50 vueltas obligatorias que se veía forzado a dar y había comenzado también, con las prácticas de la jornada sabatina.

Lo peculiar de esa mañana, no era ni lo entusiasta que estaba el chico ni su energía extra para entrenar, sino, su sonrisa de imbécil tatuada en los labios. Una sonrisa extraña, como la de un loco, ¡incluso la de un asesino! Que está satisfecho con su último crimen. Desde que Kai y Nozomi lo habían visto así, habían podido advertir, que el centrocampista del equipo, ocultaba algo.

Y no se equivocaban. Jamás saldría de boca de Izawa, decir que la tarde anterior, la había disfrutado en grande con Cho Nakamura, gimnasta japonesa y la única mujer en el planeta, a la que se le prohibía terminantemente volver a ver. Pero… ¡nadie era lector de pensamientos! Nunca nadie podría hurgar en su cerebro y extraer los recuerdos del hermoso viernes que había pasado. Una semana de espera desenfrenada, le habían bastado para concluir que si no volvía a ver a la chica se habría de volver loco. Y una sola cita, le había llevado a la mente, la conclusión que ya tenía: tenía que verla. Que verla semanalmente, quizás una o dos veces, o tal vez tres…. ¡al carajo! ¡Tenía que verla a diario!

La gimnasta, había tenido en el chico, el mismo impacto que tiene la marihuana. Lo alocaba, lo aceleraba, lo ponía al cien totalmente. Sacaba su lado divertido, su lado cursi, también su lado caballeroso y seductor. ¡Demonios! No sabía cómo había pasado, ni cuándo es que lo había sabido con certeza, pero era más que seguro.

- _Admítelo idiota, Cho te fascina, te trae loco. Incluso más que Kaori-_ se decía a sí mismo, mientras corría con el balón en los pies. Cuando el pitido del silbato, llamó la atención de todos, anunciando el descanso, Izawa corrió a la banca en busca de su botella de agua y su _BlackBerry._

Desbloqueó la pantalla y buscó en los mensajes de WattsApp, la persona a la que escribiría, encabezaba su lista de conversaciones, así que no tardó más que dos segundos en abrir la charla y comenzar a escribir:

 **Para: Mi chica secreta / A las: 10:15 am**

" _ **¿Te puedo ver hoy? Comida china en el centro de la ciudad. Es un restaurante nuevo, así que nadie ha ido y a nadie nos encontraremos"**_

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **=Gimnasio nacional de Yokohama=**_

Estaba tratando de estirar para practicar los saltos que formarían parte de su acto en la competencia que tendría lugar en Tokyo, cuando algo brillando en el interior de su mochila abierta, llamó su atención, era su celular.

Con calma, dejó lo que hacía y tomó el aparatito, sonriendo al darse cuenta de que Izawa, le acababa de escribir. Un suspiró inconsciente se escapó de sus labios y por suerte para ella, nadie en el gimnasio lo notó. Toda la mañana, Cho había mostrado una sonrisa que no se borraba ni aunque cayera un diluvio sobre ella. Toda la mañana había estado pasando por su memoria, los recuerdos de la tarde anterior, una y otra y otra y otra vez… ¡Mamoru era increíble!

Luego de su extraña confesión en la montaña rusa, los chicos habían dejado el tema por la paz y se habían retirado a comer algo en los locales que Cosmo World les ofrecía, habían bebido algo de sake, pero no se habían excedido en el consumo y muy amablemente, Izawa la había acompañado hasta su departamento comprándole en el camino, un algodón de azúcar que comieron entre los dos. Al despedirse, el chico había cerrado sus diálogos al decir:

- _Que pases una linda noche. No olvides soñar conmigo…-_ y tras un guiño de ojo, el japonés había desaparecido. ¡Y la había vuelto loca! Pues tras esas palabras, ella no había dejado de pensar en él. ¡Y claro que lo había soñado!

Sin perder tiempo, en la realidad, Cho desbloqueó su pantalla y abrió WattsApp, leyó el mensaje de Izawa de nuevo y se preparó a teclear:

 **Para: Mi beisbolista falso / A las: 10:20 am**

" _ **Llevaré mis cabellos rubios… por si acaso. Nos vemos a las 7, sé de qué restaurante hablas.**_

 _ **PD: ¡No puedo dejar de pensarte!"**_

 **:-:-:-:-:**

Rió. No había en esos días, una mejor sensación que la que le producía leer los mensajes de Cho. No había en el mundo, una felicidad más grande que la de saber que a escondidas o no, la gimnasta estaba en su vida. Estaba a punto de responder, cuando el entrenador los llamó para continuar, abrió una ventana rápida y con una gran habilidad, escribió un corto mensaje. Luego, salió disparado a continuar con la práctica.

Para finalizar la jornada, el entrenador pidió a todos trabajar por parejas en los remates de cabeza, así que haciendo equipo con uno de los defensas, Izawa cumplió a la perfección con su enmienda y se desplomó cansado al final, sobre el césped del campo. Sus compañeros igual que él, cayeron sobre el suelo o se acercaron a la banca. Kai y Nozomi, se sentaron al lado del chico para charlar:

-¿Mañana no jugarás todo el partido?- preguntó Nozomi

-No… solo serán los últimos 30. Por el entrenador. Confío en ustedes- respondió Izawa apesadumbrado cubriéndose los ojos del sol, con una mano.

-Ah…- suspiró Kai- Ni que fuera para tanto tu fiestecita. El entrenador exagera, sin ti, será difícil ganar…-

-¡Venga, eso no es verdad!- les animó Izawa, sentándose de repente- Solo deben dejar todo el ceros, para que cuando entre, hagamos el gol decisivo. El año pasado perdimos contra el Tokyo, este tenemos de ventaja el conocer su juego, aunque estén Hikaru Matsuyama y Jun Misugi dentro, sabremos controlarlos. Cuando entre, los tres atacaremos y haremos la victoria, no podemos perder. Este es nuestro año

-Si lo dices así suena muy fácil…- rió Nozomi, con el ánimo más elevado- Así que haremos lo mejor. Pero… ¿Por qué el entusiasmo? Traes una sonrisa, que no te borra ni el diablo…- se mofó el chico

-Ja, ja, ja, no lo sé… creo que hoy, estoy de buenas- suspiró el chico

-¡Y más lo estarás! Mira quién te está buscando…- le dijo Kai, con la vista en la entrada del complejo del Yokohama. Nozomi y Mamoru, miraron al mismo tiempo y al mismo tiempo, abrieron la boca en "o", cuando se encontraron con la imagen de Kaori Watanabe, ex novia de Izawa.

La chica, era alta y delgada, su cuerpo era el típico, que toda chica quiere tener. Sus cabellos eran chinos, gracias a un estilista y cafés como el caramelo, largos hasta sus hombros. Su piel blanca, contrastaba a la perfección con sus ojos color whisky y su sonrisa de modelo pretensiosa. En esos momentos y haciendo gala de su profesión, la chica lucía un vestido corto, por encima de las rodillas y ceñido al cuerpo color champagne, la prenda con mangas holgadas y hasta el medio brazo, la hacía lucir bella y sensual, pues aparte de todo, había sido combinado con unas botas largas café oscuro. Sobre la cabeza y a modo de diadema, llevaba unas gafas de sol, bien acomodas y sus ojos se movían en la búsqueda de un objetivo, que pronto encontró: Izawa. Con una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza, la modelo llamó al chico para reunirse con ella.

Incómodo, sorprendido y petrificado por la presencia de la chica, Izawa tardó un poco en ponerse de pie y otro más en llegar hasta ella, con las miradas bien puestas en ellos de todo el equipo presente. Tan pronto como estuvo frente Kaori, ella sonrió y lo miró de esa manera melosa, en que lo miraba cuando salían:

-Hola…- dijo el chico, extrañado

-Hola bebé…- respondió ella- Te ves cansado…

-Hm… sí, lo estoy- respondió Izawa, aún más confundido

-¿Sorprendido de verme?

-Bastante… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó

-Pues… tuve una sesión corta y… la verdad… bueno, iré al grano. Te extraño- Kaori bajo la mirada, estaba apenada por lo que acababa de decir y sus palabras solo habían logrado mostrar, una perfecta escena de _como petrificar a Mamoru Izawa._

¿QUÉ? Dentro de Izawa, decenas de comentarios, se agolpaban en multitud, queriendo salir a la superficie. - _¡Tú me botaste!, ¿tu multimillonario te abandonó?, ¿te has golpeado la cabeza al salir del auto?, ¿Dónde quedó el significado de decir: "no eres más que un futbolista"?-_ Cada cosa que se le ocurría, la reprimía de inmediato antes de que se le escapara de los labios. Estaba sorprendido y molesto y extrañado y quizás un poco feliz, pero sobre todo, era educado. Sin contar el hecho, de que el equipo aún los miraba y que fuera del complejo, la prensa comenzaba a abarrotar la reja que circundaba las instalaciones, otro escándalo no le convenía.

-Ah… ¿qué? Este...- _deja de balbucear, tarado_ , se dijo a sí mismo- ¿Te parece que hablemos en otro lugar? Aquí hay demasiada gente…- susurró. Kaori sin siquiera mirar alrededor, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Un café?- preguntó caminando a la salida del lugar

-Pero que sea rápido…- susurró el pelinegro.

Salieron del campo con rumbo al estacionamiento, donde Izawa abordó su _Mercedes Benz_ y Kaori fue abordada por su chofer personal, quién acogiéndola en el auto de la modelo, partió delante del Mercedes, rumbo a la exclusiva cafetería donde Kaori solía beber una o dos tazas, siempre acompañada. En el trayecto, Izawa se preguntaba que rayos quería la chica, ciertamente, el no esperaba que Kaori volviera a hablarle después de la ruptura que tuvieron y por lo que recordaba haber visto en la fiesta del viernes, la modelo ya tenía bien capturado al multimillonario empresario, con el que había aparecido.

Miró el reloj de reojo, pronto sería la 1, tenía un par de horas, para beber un café o quizás una sosa (ya que comenzaba a hacer calor) y luego ir a su departamento a ducharse y arreglarse para ver a Cho en el restaurante de comida. Sonrió con ese último pensamiento… La gimnasta causaba ese efecto en él, esa sonrisa que no se borraba y que no deseaba no tener en el rostro. La tarde anterior, luego de que ambos vencieran poco a poco la pena que los aquejaba al recordar la fiesta del viernes, no les fue difícil volver a congeniar, como en aquella otra ocasión y divertirse en grande. No era necesario ingerir alcohol, para poder pasar un rato agradable y sin duda alguna, resultaba una buena elección, desobedecer las órdenes establecidas.

Sin darse cuenta, Izawa llegó a la cafetería, estacionó su auto a pocos metros del de Kaori y espero a verla bajar para apagar el motor. Mientras lo hacía, no pudo evitar fijarse en la modelo, pretensiosa, esbelta y con toda la fachada de una chica fría y ricachona, modelo sin dudar. Pero a pesar de eso… _hermosa._ Nadie se había equivocado, al comentarle alguna vez, que siendo novio de Kaori, su imagen se elevaba a los cielos. ¡Claro! Él también tenía lo suyo. Y siendo un ejemplo masculino digno, las chicas que frecuentaba, eran parecidas a la modelo. Excepto Cho Nakamura.

La gimnasta un tanto delgada, un tanto menuda. De cabellos cafés dulzones como el caramelo y ojos pequeños color cobrizo. Su rostro esta alegre y tímido, el rubor de sus mejillas parecía nunca desaparecer y su presencia era humilde, alegre, positiva. Era un chica que nada tenía que envidiarle a otra, porque era hermosa. Pero no era la típica mujer con la que se enrolaba un payaso como Izawa, que si bien tenía sus debidas facetas educadas y caballerosas, había aprendido bien de Kai, Nozomi y su siempre amigo Kisugi Teppei. ¡Además era un presumido! Desde que estaba hasta el Shutetsu, hasta que llegó al Yokohama. Izawa no había cambiado… pero sus mejores cualidades, resplandecían, al lado de Cho.

Bajó del auto con calma, queriendo poder abrigar más pensamientos que giraran en torno a la gimnasta, para así no llegar con la modelo. Pero al final, el destino era el mismo y pronto, con Kaori por delante, se miró entrando a la cafetería y tomando una mesa en el fondo del lugar.

-¿Qué les sirvo?- preguntó la camarera al acercarse a atenderlos

-Un café negro, cargado, con leche descremada y con dos cucharadas de azúcar y un tazón con avellanas suaves y listas para comer- ordeno Kaori en su siempre "gentil" tono autoritario. La camarera le dirigió una sonrisa y miró a Izawa

-Un té helado, del que sea, del que más rápido tengas y del que tú creas que sabe mejor. Por favor y gracias, toma tu tiempo para venir- le dijo el chico en una sonrisa, robando una de la camarera, quién en su mente, lamentó que el pobre estuviera ahí con aquella fresa vuelta humana.

-Y bien… ¿A que debo tu visita hoy el campo?- preguntó Izawa una vez que la camarera desapareció.

-Ya te lo dije, te extraño- dijo la modelo sin más y con una sonrisa

-¿Qué? No acabo de comprender… disculpa- comentó el chico

-Te extraño bebé, anhelo tu compañía. Desde que terminamos, no la he pasado bien, no es lo mismo. Duramos bastante… y… bueno… quiero regresar contigo.

-Solo fueron tres meses- replicó el futbolista- Y sigo sin captar nada. Digo, comprendo lo que dices pero no el porqué. Tú no eres así Kaori, si me lo permites, creo que traes algo entre manos. Me terminaste porque solo soy un futbolista, aparentemente muy malo para ti, un simple chico pobre que salió de Shizuoka y un idiota más en tu lista de aventuras. Palabras tuyas… no mías- le recordó el chico. La camarera apareció dejando sus bebidas y las avellanas de la chica, sin embargo no dijo nada, mirando como Izawa había cambiado de semblante. Su rostro estaba tenso, apretaba la mandíbula y sus cejas se habían juntado en un claro gesto de desagrado-

-Yo…

-¿Qué pasó con Hideki, tu nuevo novio? ¿Ni siquiera un multimillonario como él, es bueno para ti?- preguntó el chico con desdén.

-No era tú- dijo la modelo sin más- Escucha, no vine hasta aquí para que me reclamas. Lo que dije, lo hice porque estaba enfadada contigo y no quería volver a verte jamás. Lo hice porque pensé que estaría bien sin ti y no es así. Lo sé. Hideki solo fue una verdadera aventura… sin darme cuenta… yo… yo me enamoré de ti- sentenció sin más la modelo. Izawa la miró y parpadeó varias veces, el reloj de la pared, indicaba la 1:15, de repente sintió como que hacía mucho calor y bebió del té frente a él. Estaba frío y eso le sirvió para que sus ideas se centraran…

-No lo sé…- suspiró luego de un momento

-¿Qué no sabes?- preguntó Kaori

-No sé si yo todavía estoy enamorado.

-Iza….

-No, no digas nada Kaori. Mira…- el chico tomó aire, necesitaba decir lo que iba a decir- La verdad si lo sé. Sé que te amé en verdad mientras salimos, sé que ese sentimiento surgió de la nada y en poco tiempo, pero….- Kaori se puso de pie, callándolo al instante.

-No vine para peros. Me tengo que ir, nos vemos- sin más, salió de la cafetería, dejando a Izawa con las palabras en la boca, se acomodó en la silla y suspiró: Que mala tarde. La camarera, se acercó un poco apenada y preguntó:

-¿Quieres que me lleve esto?

-Ah… Se va sin pagar, que astuta- suspiró el chico- ¿Me das la cuenta?- preguntó en una sonrisa. La chica asintió, recogiendo las dos tazas y el tazón de avellanas.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Al otro día…**_

 **=Estadio Nissan del Yokohama Marinos=**

De nuevo locales. Desde la banca, Izawa maldecía el estadio que les tocaba. ¡LOCALES! Los dueños del lugar y… él estaba en la banca. Sentado. Sin hacer nada y sin poder tocar el balón. ¡Vaya semifinal! Los primeros 30 minutos del partido, fueron realmente buenos para su ánimo, ya que Nozomi y Kai, quienes se turnaban para dirigir el equipo, estaban controlando bastante bien a Matsuyama y Misugi del equipo contrario. El marcador estaba en ceros y el capitán castiga, pedía que así se quedara, por lo menos hasta que pudiera entrar a la cancha.

El minuto 40, fue decisivo, el Yokohama, había perdido la ventaja con un gol de Misugi, cuando el equipo local fue engañado con un fuera de lugar, especialidad del As de Cristal _(que ya no era tan de cristal)._ La ansiedad de capitán del Yokohama, estaba acrecentándose, mirando como Kai y Nozomi, no lograban perpetrar la defensa de Hikaru.

Cuando el medio tiempo llegó, dio mil y un consejos y pidió que se llevaran a cabo mil y un, estrategias más, pues con o sin él, el partido debía quedar en empates para poder disputar un verdadero resultado. Para el minuto 55, el marcador seguía igual y para el 60, continuó como si nada, pero con Izawa, dentro del campo.

30 minutos. Solo eso le quedaba para poder realizar dos goles…. — _"Ganarás. Yo solo sé… Solo debes creer en ti, como yo lo hago. Si ganas, prometo irte a ver a la final"—_ eso era lo que Cho le había dicho en la cena del día anterior… una cena que sin duda, había terminado de hacer su tarde mala, totalmente buena y hermosa. Una cena que había llevado consigo una promesa y un nuevo voto de fe.

No podía perder. Tenía que ganar y… ¡hacer dos goles a como diera lugar!

Conforme el reloj avanzaba, el marcador seguía en 0-1… el Yokohama, estaba dando todo por penetrar la defensa del Tokyo FC y hacer el gol del empate, pero con Misugi en el centro y Matsuyama en la defensa, era algo imposible, lograr vencer. El minuto 85 fue totalmente heroico, pues finalmente, Izawa logró vencer a Hikaru y al portero en una sola jugada, llevándose en empate con él. Ahora sí, solo quedaba ganar.

El minuto 90 llegó como siempre llega el fin. La victoria fue aclamada. La tribuna se alzó en celebraciones. El equipo estalló de alegría. El pase a la final, fue otorgado. Y el Yokohama, como buen perdedor, se retiró a la banca. EL minuto 90 había llegado con el gol decisivo, por parte de Hikaru y había terminado por sacarlos de nuevo, de la final. Aun así, no estaban tristes, ni derrotados, el futbol, tenía lo bonito de seguir siempre brindando oportunidades y la suya, llegaría. Lucharían hasta el final por ella.

Algo cabizbajos, pero más cansados que nada, cada jugador se retiró a los vestidores. El último en unirse al pasillo fue Izawa, quién lo único que lamentaba, era que Cho, no iría a verlo a la final de la Copa.

—El mejor gol que he visto— le dijo alguien a sus espaldas. Al darse la vuelta, Izawa se encontró frente a frente con Cho. Castaña y vestida a su manera, sin el chistoso disfraz que se había puesto en las dos ocasiones que salieron. Hermosa, sin duda alguna

—¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?— preguntó Izawa, alucinado

—Pues, existen ciertas cosas llamadas taxis y boletos de entrada. Nanami me dio uno. Vino a ver a Kai y me pidió que la acompañara. No me lo iba a perder…—rió la gimnasta

—Pero perdí…—se lamentó el chico

—Yo vi un grandioso gol de mi capitán favorito y creo que eso cuenta. Además solo fueron 30 minutos, si hubieras estado todo el partido, habrías arrasado por completo— lo alentó Cho con esa hermosa sonrisa que lo derretía

—¿Tú capitán?— Kaori entró de repente. Cho la vio y supo al instante de quién se trataba. La ex novia. Izawa cerró fuerte los ojos… ¡Que rayos, con esa modelo!—Hola cielo— le saludó Kaori al mirarlo

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó Izawa

—Vine a ver tu partido, como siempre cuando juegas…— le recordó la chica. " _Jamás, has venido_ " mencionó Izawa mentalmente—¿Tú qué haces aquí? Creí que no debían volver a verse…-

—Quién…- comenzó Izawa

—Lo escuche por ahí. ¿Pero Izawa…? ¿Y si tu entrenador los ve?

—Tiene razón. Yo solo vine a verte, ya que lo hice, me voy. Nanami debe estar buscándome. Nos vemos Izawa— se despidió Cho, sin esperar respuesta y saliendo al instante de aquel lugar.

—Kaori…—comenzó el chico

—Yo igual me voy. Te veré luego, debemos hablar— sentenció la modelo, saliendo del pasillo. El chico apesadumbrado, se dirigió sin más a los vestidores. Todo podía venirse abajo con Cho. No porque alguien ya supiera que seguían viéndose, sino porque Cho, sabía Kaori era su ex novia.

Fuera del pasillo de los vestidores, Cho caminaba directamente a la salida del estadio, cuando alguien la tomó del hombro y la hizo girar. Con Kaori frente a ella, Cho dio un paso atrás, extrañada, algo asustada por la mirada de loca de la chica.

—Escúchame. No sé quién eres, ni de dónde saliste, pero soy una mujer envidiosa y no me gusta que se metan con lo que es mío. Y sí, Izawa es mío. Solo mío. Así que de una vez, aléjate de él…—amenazó la modelo con ira

—Pensé que habían terminado…—susurró Cho, apenada

—Crees… ¿crees que porque terminamos, puedes meterte con él? No es así. Es aún es mío. Siempre lo será. No te hagas ilusiones, si te ha dado alas, es para encelarme, si te ha seducido con sus típicos y bonitos mensajes en internet, es su estrategia número uno. Pero en realidad, no es nada importante, pronto se le pasará… La prueba, me volvió a buscar y por eso estoy aquí. Así que entiéndelo: Izawa es mío.

Con los tacones sonando al caminar y dejándola poco a poco atrás, Kaori desapareció en un instante. Dejando a una Cho, muy, muy herida…

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Gracias a todos por leer.**

 **Con cariño.**

 **JulietaG.28**

 _ **¡El balón es nuestro amigo!**_


	7. Un regalo amoroso

**=7. Un regalo amoroso=**

 _ **=Por la noche… (10:00 pm)=**_

 __ **Departamento de Cho** __

— _Te lo puedo jurar. Kaori era, es y seguirá siendo mi ex novia. Ni yo mismo comprendo que se le metió estos días. Está rara y sinceramente, me espanta—_ confesó Izawa desde el otro lado de la línea. Era tarde, la llamada había empezado desde 10 minutos atrás, pero a ninguno le importaba.

Desde su lado de la línea, Cho suspiraba aliviada. Toda la tarde, se la había pasado pensando en cada palabra que la famosa modelo japonesa, Kaori Watanabe, le había dicho o más vez gritado. Al final, solo había podido llamar a Izawa y pedir explicaciones, porque… ¿tenían algo, no? Entre ellos dos, existía algo ¿cierto?

— _Creo que de esto debemos hablar en persona. No dices nada y ciertamente, siento que cuando lo hagas, no estarás convencida de que lo que estoy diciendo es verdad. ¿Nos podemos ver mañana?—_ preguntó Izawa un tanto desesperado

—Estoy convencida. Pero no entiendo tu rara última relación…- susurró la gimnasta— Claro que nos podemos ver. ¿Dónde?— preguntó más entusiasmada.

— _El acuario… ¿nos podemos ver Seaside Line?—_ preguntó el chico en su tono alegre normal y no aquel tono desesperado— _A las 3, que acaban nuestras actividades. Hablaremos y… te invito un rico smoothie de mango con Chamoy—_ Cho casi podía imaginarlo sonreír. Izawa lograba provocar ese efecto en ella, hacerla sonreír de repente y sin esfuerzo alguno. De primer momento, le había parecido a la chica que eso era algo malo, pues le estaba dando demasiado poder a Izawa sobre ella, pero para ese punto, ya no le interesaba, no podía negarlo. Se estaba enamorando de Izawa.

—De acuerdo. Entonces te veré a las 3. Linda noche Izawa, te quiero- y así sin esperar respuesta, Cho colgó la llamada sin enterarse de que al otro lado de la línea, el chico al que había dejado con un _Te quiero_ en los labios, también sonreía como ella, solo con esa pequeña frase.

Desde el umbral de la puerta y sin hacer ruido alguno, Nanami observaba a su mejor amiga ponerse de pie en un salto y comenzar a buscar ropa en el armario. Hacía pocos días que la veía así de extremadamente feliz… y aunque se había llegado a preguntar a que se debía dicha alegría, no había tardado en unir puntos y enterarse de que la alegría era debida a Mamoru Izawa. Por eso mismo, había conseguido una entrada para su amiga, para ir al estadio de Yokohama a ver al equipo de futbol local.

Por supuesto Nanami, no estaba al tanto del suceso con Kaori fuera de los vestidores del equipo, pero si estaba en dudas acerca del mal semblante con el que Cho se había ido del estadio. Tras pensárselo mucho, había acudido a charlar con ella, pero apenas entró, escuchó por accidente los planes que la gimnasta había hecho con Izawa y posteriormente se había alegrado de la reacción tan propiamente infantil de Cho, quién para ella era como una hermana menor. ¡Eso Izawa, no lo arruines!

 **:-:-:-:-:**

= _ **En algún Pent-house de Yokohama**_ =

Kaori permanecía recostada en su sofá mientras miraba _Glee_ en la televisión, lo que más le gustaba del lugar donde vivía, era sin duda que ahí, era toda una reina. Y no es que en el exterior no lo fuera, porque en realidad si era así, era solo que para Kaori, el pent-house era su reino absoluto, su santuario personal y el recinto más sagrado al que alguien pudiera entrar.

Mientras miraba la tele, recordó vagamente a la chica con la que había discutido por la tarde. _Cho Nakamura…_ la gimnasta de la fiesta. ¡Esa mocosa odiosa! ¡¿Qué diablos tenía ella que le hiciera falta a Kaori?! ¡NADA! Kaori era más bonita, Kaori era más linda, Kaori era Kaori Watanabe y nadie, podía decirse mejor que ella.

Por esa misma razón, es que había pensado en un principio que a Izawa en verdad no le interesaba la gimnasta, pensó que solo se trataba de una excusa para encelarla en la fiesta, porque ella había acudido con Hideki, su nuevo y — _cabe agregar…_ — muy aburrido novio, pero al parecer, si existía algo entre esos dos y ¡Kaori jamás aceptaría eso! Izawa era suyo, solo suyo, completamente suyo. Ella era la única que podía pasearse por ahí con el capitán del Yokohama Marinos y la única que podría compartir los besos del futbolista. ¡NADIE! Nunca, nadie más.

Estaba en medio de sus cavilaciones, cuando el teléfono sonó y la sacó de ellos, Al responder, la voz de su manager habló tan rápido como de costumbre, avisándole de la sesión fotográfica que tendría al otro día. Bueno, no podría ir a ver a Izawa al campo de entrenamiento como tenía pensado, pero sí que podría darse una vuelta por su departamento. Con esa idea en la mente, colgó la llamada y siguió feliz, viendo su programa de televisión

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Al otro día… 3:00 PM**_

 **=Seaside Line=**

Izawa llevaba cinco minutos esperando a que Cho apareciera. Estaba recargado lo más que podía, en uno de los pilares del lugar, mientras trataba de encontrar a Cho, entre la gente que acudía para tomar el transporte. ¡Claro! Habría podido evitar el gentío de haberla visto hasta el acuario, pero es que en verdad, quería aprovechar el trayecto para hablar un rato con ella. Y claro, también habría podido ir directamente al teatro a recogerla, pero es que corría el riesgo de que alguien los viera y la metiera en problemas. Esa situación, comenzaba a hartarle, tanto como que su ex novia hubiera decidido aparecer de nuevo en su vida.

Finalmente y para su alegría, Cho apareció enfundada en unos jeans oscuros y portando un disfraz, solo que no, el que Izawa le había dado. La chica, portaba una camiseta de Yokohama y llevaba el cabello amarrado, debajo de una gorra de futbol. Igualmente, llevaba gafas oscuras que ocultaban su rostro. Izawa sonrió, no era el único que había cambiado el uniforme. Esa tarde, el también llevaba jeans y una camiseta de futbol, solo que llevaba la del Kyoto Sanga FC, equipo de la ciudad origen de Cho. Llevaba gorra y una mochila.

—Hola, perdona el retraso— se disculpó ella al estar frente al joven, en eso momento el transporte llegaba y era hora de abordar

—No te disculpes, yo llegué temprano, ven bonita, es mejor apresurarnos para que no se nos venga el tiempo encima— le dijo Izawa, al momento de tomar su mano y jalarla hasta estar dentro del tren que los llevaría a Sea Paradise. Al estar dentro y sin alcanzar algún lugar para tomar asiento, ambos se acomodaron en un espacio donde no molestaran y donde pudieran charlar al menos un poco, apenas lo hicieron, Izawa habló:

—Me gusta esa camiseta—

—A mí también, el equipo es genial— comentó la japonesa bastante alegre

—¿Te gusta la mía?— preguntó el futbolista esperanzado

—Obviamente, es genial— le halago ella riendo. Izawa acarició su mejilla mientras ella sonreía y captó por completo su atención.  
—Kaori es pasado— aseguró de repente

—Ella no dijo eso…— susurró la gimnasta recordando las palabras de la modelo japonesa.

—Ella no sabe lo que siento por ti, ella está loca, así como todos los demás, ella no importa para nada aquí— le susurró con toda la dulzura que fue capaz de transmitir

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que sientes por mí?

—No lo sé, es difícil explicarlo, porque nunca lo he sentido. Pero es algo grande y algo muy bonito, te lo juro. Por favor, solo no le prestes atención a Kaori, no la he visto pero cuando lo haga, le dejaré muy en claro que yo solo, quiero estar contigo

—Ni siquiera podemos salir el público Mamoru… ¿Cómo puedes decir que quieres estar conmigo?— preguntó entonces la gimnasta y su pregunta estaba llena de razón. Nadie podría verlos sin disfraces, después del escándalo que habían armado. ¡Izawa estaba harto de eso! ¡Harto!

—¿Y sería muy malo para ti que nos vieran juntos?

—Es malo para ti también… tu entrenador…— la chica trató de explicarse, de hallar las palabras que debía decir para continuar, pero no pudo. Izawa la volvió a acariciar y perdió la noción de lo que estaba diciendo

—Si saliéramos en público diría que eres mi novia, confesaría que me enamore de ti tras esa noche en la fiesta y que no me importaría quedarme sin carrera, con tal de estar a tu lado, haría un escándalo idéntico o peor a ese— aseguró con convicción. Y de pronto, todo argumento que ella pudiera haber dicho, perdió fuera, simplemente, ya no tenía palabras para refutar algo. Pensaban igual. No importaba que se quedara sin carrera, ella repetiría esa alocada noche de viernes, con tal de volver a conocer a Izawa y terminar ahí. Con la más hermosa declaración del mundo y con el mejor chico que alguna vez hubiera podido conocer.

—Tampoco me importa nada, quiero estar contigo. Pero… Que esta sea la última vez que salimos disfrazados… hasta cierto punto, es divertido— rió ella y abrazó al joven japonés, quién no dudo en corresponder. El resto del viaje, trataron de seguir una charla normal y conversar de sus jornadas laborales, pero era prácticamente imposible, a su declaración le hacía falta algo y entre más hablaban, más se daban cuenta de que era, cuando se perdían por completo en los labios del otro, sí… así era… faltaba un beso.

Como por arte de magia, el trayecto terminó y era hora de bajar del tren, al menos así, podrían distraerse y aclarar las mentes, en un lugar lleno de agua, debían enfriárseles un poco las ideas. Así pues, Izawa se alejó de Cho un rato solo para comprar las entradas al acuario y al regresar, extendió la mano a Cho para que ella la tomara. La gimnasta tomó la mano del chico pero no duró mucho con ella, pues solo sirvió para que Izawa tomara impulso y la rodeara por los hombros para empezar a caminar.

Lo primero que vieron en el acuario, fueron las piscinas que contenían a los increíbles tiburones ballena, quienes son famosos por ser los peces existentes en la tierra, más grandes del globo terráqueo, con sus 12 metros de longitud, los pequeños pececillos causaron sensación, en Cho. Como siguiente atracción, Izawa guió a Cho hasta el área de delfines y leones marinos. Vieron unas cuantas focas y luego del gran espectáculo, Izawa decidió sorprender a Cho, con uno de los más raros especímenes acuáticos.

—¿Te gustan las sorpresas?— le preguntó al oído. La pareja, caminaba de aquí para allá, Izawa abrazando a Cho por los hombros y ella rodeando su cintura con una mano, mientras con la otra tomaba la que estaba encima de su hombro.

—Me encantan— sonrió la gimnasta

—Vale, vale, ven, esto te gustará…— con pasos un tanto acelerados, Cho fue dirigida al área donde el espectáculo que el futbolista quería mostrarle, se llevaba a cabo. Al llegar, grande fue su sorpresa cuando se enteró que el show, consistía en ver comer al grandioso y extraño _pez luna,_ considerado, es pez más pesado del mundo.

—¡WOW! Está genial…— exclamó Cho emocionada

—Me alegro que te guste— le respondió el japonés

—Es bastante mono, lo admito—

Así, divertidos y felices, los chicos se divirtieron a lo grande viendo el espectáculo y al termino del mismo, decidieron que era hora de ir a comer, en alguno de los pequeños restaurantes del lugar. Así pues, buscaron sitio donde tomar lugar y degustaron encantados, algo de arroz y sushi. ¡Claro!

—Gracias por traerme…— dijo Cho, en cuanto terminaron de comer y caminaban por el lugar, mirando lo que había

—No tienes que agradecerme, hacía mucho tiempo que no venía…— sonrió el chico, encantado con estar ahí, al lado de esa chica tan increíble.

—Me gustan mucho los peces, ni que decir de todos los que vimos aquí—

—¿Y cuál fue tu favorito?— el chico se detuvo un momento, sujetando los tirantes de su mochila, que cargaba en la espalda.

—Mmm…—Cho lo pensó un momento, recordando cada especie que había admirado esa tarde— El delfín, claro— afirmó

—Entonces ¡soy todo un genio!— Izawa sonrió y se quitó la mochila, extendiéndosela a Cho— Ábrela, tengo algo para ti— le comentó. La gimnasta tomó la mochila y la abrió como el chico le había indicado. Poco a poco, fue asomándose a la superficie un peluche que estaba segura, debía salir a la superficie antes de reventar la bolsa. Cuando por fin tuvo el peluche fuera, sonrió de oreja a oreja completamente emocionada por lo que veía. Un delfín azul y hermoso, la miraba inerte, causando total alegría en la chica, además, no era solo un delfín. ¡Ahora lo sabía! Izawa había cambiado de playera, porque el pedacito que incluía el símbolo del equipo de beisbol, había sido convertido en una especie de camisita (sin mangas) para el lindo delfín.

—¡Izawa, está hermoso!— exclamó la gimnasta, lanzándose a los brazos del japonés, que gustosamente, la recibió.

—Me alegro que te gustara, porque en verdad lamentaría cambiarlo por una foca— rió

—Me encantó, sobre todo con su ropita—

—Bueno, es que tenía que volverlo más especial, así jamás olvidaras nuestros disfraces. Y yo espero que tampoco a mí. Me gustas Cho, me gustas demasiado… ¡dios! No te das ni una pequeña idea de cuánto me gustas. Y no me importa nada, no me importa meterme en líos, ni causar escándalos, ni hacerla de cantante, no me importa absolutamente nada, porque lo único que me importa ahora, eres tú. Tú, tú y solamente tú… No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero me enamoré de ti— las palabras eran rápidas, surgían de su boca con sentimiento y velocidad pero eran entendibles y audibles. El corazón de Cho latía a mil por hora y su pulso se había acelerado, ahí, en brazos de Izawa, era justo el lugar, donde más quería estar en ese momento— Y espero que tú también estés enamorada de mí, o al menos, que no me vayas a golpear por esto— y acto seguido, la besó.

Fue un beso necesario, uno que ya no podía estar ausente. Un beso que ambos necesitaban y que decía más que mil palabras. Cuando sus labios se unieron, recordaron la primera vez que se habían juntado, el sabor a alcohol no estaba, no para nada, porque ese no era un beso de fiesta, sino uno de total entrega y confesión. Los labios de ambos se movían con sincronía y con hambre, deseosos de dejar en claro que ese beso, solo ese, sería el beso más especial en la vida de cada uno. Nunca darían un beso igual y juraban interiormente, que jamás desearían besar otros labios, se pertenecían, desde aquella resaca, la primera noche que se conocieron.

Poco a poco y conforme se llenaban del otro, se separaron en medio de una sonrisa y siguieron abrazados. Nadie más existía en ese momento, nadie estaba ahí, solo ellos y el delfín… Nadie podría…

—¡Izawa!— el nombre del chico dicho de esa manera escandalizada que no auguraba nada bueno, los saco brutalmente de su ensoñación, el momento se había arruinado. Cho no necesitaba preguntar quién había sido el culpable, la tenía justo enfrente. Izawa, tampoco necesitaba girarse para ver, la voz chillona y escandalizada que le había irritado al separarlo de Cho, era reconocible para él, en ese y en cualquier otro lugar: Kaori.

De su lado, la modelo estaba completamente indignada, había acudido al acuario a realizar la sesión fotográfica que tenía y cuando estaba por irse, se encontraba con el chico que amaba, siendo posesivamente abrazado por la peor chica que hubiera pisado la tierra.

—¿Qué significa esto? ¡Explícamelo Izawa!— exclamó Kaori. El chico miró a Cho y sonrió, luego rodó los ojos y dejando a la gimnasta detrás de él, en un acto protector, enfrentó a la modelo.

—No tengo porque explicarte nada, así que deja de hacer escándalos, Kaori— le dijo lo más serio y duro que pudo dirigirse a una chica

—¿Cómo qué no tienes? ¡Tú eres mío!— berreó Kaori

—No lo fui, contrario a lo que crees, un novio no es una propiedad. Pero si se tratara de tener dueñas, entonces la mía, sería Cho, no tú— se mofó

—Eso es lo que tú quieres hacerme creer. Quieres que me encele hasta no poder más. ¡Bien! ¡Lo hice! Si deseabas que me arrepintiera por terminarte, eso lo hago. ¡Ya deja de jugar! ¡Hieres mis sentimientos!

—Es que no se trata de eso…— explicó el futbolista desesperado— entiéndelo, yo jamás quise encelarte, nunca. Si en esa fiesta estuve con Cho, fue porque desde entonces sentía algo por ella. ¡No por ti! Ahora me doy cuenta, de que te olvide hace mucho tiempo… y…—

Kaori estaba indignada, no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Simplemente era ridículo. ¡No era verdad! ¿Quién podría dejar de amarla? ¡A ella! A Kaori Watanabe. Entonces, el plan perfecto, surgió en su mente… Su mirada berrinchuda cambió y su pose se tornó erguida

—De acuerdo, si eso quieres creer está bien…— dijo sin más.

—Me alegro que lo entiendas y espero que tú y yo…— comenzó Izawa

—Espera, no he terminado— le regañó la modelo— Si tú quieres creer eso está bien. Si quieres estar con ella, también… Pero no creo que sea demasiado fácil llevar una relación, en medio de un escándalo…— siseó con una sonrisa malévola en los labios

—¿Qué es…?— Izawa se detuvo y miró asustado a Kaori

—Acabas de salir con esta chica de un escándalo por una borrachera, otro en serio les resultara perjudicial. Pero eso no me importa, no me interesa lo que te pase a ti o a esa en sus carreras… Lo único que me importa, es que la prensa se entere de esto— el rostro de Cho se descompuso con la preocupación, esa modelo era el mismísimo diablo. Izawa estaría en graves problemas… por culpa de ella.

—Kaori…— Izawa, no tenía palabras, lo cual, causo una extraña felicidad en la modelo.

—Diré a la prensa que después de esa fiesta, retomamos nuestro noviazgo, pero que por culpa de cierta gimnasta que no supo perder y quería más fama de la que tenía, hemos tenido tantos problemas… Diré que te has puesto agresivo conmigo, por defender a una cualquiera que solo quería destrozarnos… Diré que ella tuvo el descaro de llegar hasta tu vestidor… Lo diré todo y te arrepentirás de haberme rechazado— sin más que decir, la chica se retiró, quería irse del lugar.

Izawa y Cho se miraron, en sus ojos brillaba la preocupación, pronto, esta fue reemplazada por la desesperación en Cho, que no resistió más y se echó en brazos de Izawa.

—No quiero que te metas en problemas… se supone que no deberíamos seguirnos viendo, que esa noche ni siquiera pasó… perdón, perdón Izawa— se lamentó la joven. El chico, la abrazó con fuerza y acarició su cabello con delicadeza

—No, no, no. No digas eso… No dejes que Kaori haga que perdamos lo que hemos ganado. ¿De acuerdo? Como la primera vez, todo estará bien. Convenceré a Kaori y nada de esto saldrá de aquí…— le dijo con firmeza— Solo… solo perdóname tu a mí, por ponerte en una situación así y porque voy a tener que dejarte ir sola a casa… tengo que ir tras ella y convencerla o irá de inmediato con la prensa— le explicó

—No te preocupes por mí… pero…— Cho, titubeó. Izawa, volvió a besarla, esta vez con más intensidad, queriendo que dejara de dudar. Cho, perdió toda flaqueza con ese beso y solo lamentó, no poder repetirlo, pero el chico debía irse.

—Te amo Cho Nakamura— dijo él

—No dejes que diga nada. Ve tras ella…— Cho, sonrió— Izawa…— dijo sosteniéndolo de una manga, justo cuando el chico estaba por irse— También te amo—

El chico sonrió. Y salió corriendo en pos de Kaori.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Gracias a todos por leer.**

 **Con cariño, JulietaG.28**


	8. Citas rápidas

**=8. Citas rápidas=**

El reloj marcó las 07:00 am. Un nuevo día había llegado y auguraba ser mejor al anterior, puesto que esa mañana, no tendría que acudir al gimnasio. Cho, estaba feliz, podría quedarse un rato más en cama, podría desayunar con calma y tomar una ducha y podría concertar una nueva cita secreta con el chico que amaba. La noche anterior, luego de que se viera obligada a regresar sola a casa, había recibido un mensaje de Izawa, donde le decía que Kaori no importaba, no importaba nada y que esperaba verla al día siguiente. Por ende, la chica daba por sentado que el japonés, había resuelto la situación. ¡Y esperaba fuera así! Porque se moría de ganas de verlo y abrazarlo ¡y besarlo! Un beso suyo y había sentido la misma imperiosa necesidad que había tenido la primera vez que él, la beso: ¡más!

Así pues, se dispuso a seguir durmiendo, a descansar un rato más. Lo necesitaba. Aunque no lo pareciera, toda esa situación le daba dolor de cabeza… bueno, no exactamente la situación en sí, sino más bien: la modelo, Kaori Watanabe. Ella sí que le daba dolor de cabeza, jaqueca, dolor de muelas y si existiera, hasta dolor de uñas. La chica en serio sabía cómo hacerse odiar… La tarde anterior, Cho estaba asustada, estaba histérica por cada palabra y amenaza que Kaori había externado, pero sobre todo… ¡estaba furiosa! ¿Quién se creía ella para nombrar a Izawa como suyo? ¿Quién creía que era para ser así con él chico? De no ser porque Izawa la había relegado detrás de él y había tratado de mantener una discusión pacífica, Cho sabía que habría estallado. Y no es que fuera de esas, su carácter no era explosivo y en verdad había que proponerse molestarla o sacarla de quicio, para volverlo una realidad. Lo único que en serio la ponía como loca, era que alguien se metiera con las personas que ella quería. ¡Y Dios sabía que a Izawa no lo quería! ¡Lo adoraba!

Estaba tratando de no recordar nada, para poder volver a conciliar el sueño, cuando unos golpecitos en su puerta, resonaron, quitándole toda esperanza de un sueño reparador. Apenas se pudo sentar en la cama, sin que lo hubiera concedido, Nanami entró en la habitación agitando las manos, se miraba extraña, quizás molesta.

—Nanami ¿qué pasa?— preguntó Cho mirando interrogante a su amiga. Nanami la miró incrédula, pues pensaba que su amiga estaba enterada y luego, tomando el control remoto de la mesita de noche, encendió la pequeña pantalla que su amiga tenía en la habitación. El canal de espectáculos, pronto respondió a Cho, lo que Nanami tenía.

En el televisor, la conductora estaba dando la noticia que sacudía a los medios esa mañana, muy bien, ese no sería un día nada tranquilo.

— _La famosa modelo Kaori Watanabe afirma que después de unos meses y tras el escándalo que tuvo como protagonistas a Mamoru Izawa y a Cho Nakamura, se ha decidido a dar una segunda oportunidad al famoso futbolista, diciendo que a pesar del pasado, está perdidamente enamorada de él, esto nos demuestra todo el amor que la modelo siente por el joven Izawa. ¡Mamoru, sigue así! —_ claramente Kaori, ya había hecho de las suyas, aunque no era para nada, lo que había dicho que diría la tarde anterior. ¿Izawa habría cambiado de opinión? ¿Se habría decidido al final por la modelo?

—¡¿Qué tiene ese tarado en la cabezota?! ¿No se supone que salía contigo?— estalló Nanami, pues ella bien sabía, de lo mucho que le gustaba el futbolista a su amiga

—Creo que tengo que hablar con él…— susurró Cho tomando del buró su celular. Estaba por terminar de desbloquearlo, cuando Nanami, se lo quitó de las manos

—Para nada. No necesitas toda la basura tonta que te lanzará. Basta de jueguitos, si quiere arreglarlo, deberá explicarse conmigo presente. ¡No voy a dejar que siga jugando así con tu corazoncito!— se quejó la chica. Cho la miró sorprendida, pero terminó sonriendo, Nanami era como una hermana para ella, había congeniado desde que llegaron al mismo gimnasio y con el mismo entrenador y habían participado juntas en muchas competencias de parejas, siendo las ganadoras. Si alguien la quería tanto para protegerla, esa era Nanami, Cho agradecía en verdad tener amigas así, pero en ese preciso momento, también lo lamentaba, porque quería hablar con Izawa.

—Nanami…

—No me digas nada, sabes que te ignoraré. Mejor ponte de pie pequeña, tenemos que ir a hacer unas compras. Esta noche, Izawa se arrepentirá de todo esto— sentenció la amiga, que desapareció con su argumento y los ojos entrecerrados. Cho suspiró, no podría charlar con Izawa. Y también debía darse prisa, porque cuando Nanami quería ir de compras, era segura, una locura total.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 **=Campo de entrenamiento del Yokohama Marinos=**

 **=Oficina del entrenador=**

—¡Pero que rayos! ¿Qué estás diciendo Izawa?— preguntó el entrenador desde su silla y mirando a su jugador, como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—Lo que escuchó entrenador. Estoy saliendo con Cho Nakamura, estoy enamorado de esa gimnasta y en verdad agradecería que dejara de imponerme el mantenerme lejos, porque amo a esa chica y eso nadie lo podrá impedir. Estaré con ella…— afirmó Izawa con convicción. Era consciente de que con todo lo que estaba diciendo iba a morir, pero simplemente, no podía seguir callando, tenía que hacer algo.

Esa mañana, los medios de espectáculos, en su mayoría programas de chismes y cosas de chicas, habían estallado con la mentira de Kaori, donde aseguraba que estaba en sus planes darse una segunda oportunidad con Izawa. ¡Y eso él lo sabía! Él le había dicho la tarde anterior, tras perseguirla por Sea Paradise, que estaba arrepentido y que aceptaría que si quería, en ese momento o al otro día, dijera a la prensa que estaba pensando en reanudar su relación. Aunque en realidad, solo había ganado tiempo, pues si su plan salía como planeaba, para cuando Kaori hubiera dicho lo que quisiera decir, él ya habría convencido a su entrenador y a todos sus directivos, de hacer formal su relación y así dejar a la chica sin argumentos, pues tenía una historia y mil pruebas de su historia con la gimnasta.

—¿Y cuando pasó esto? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuándo pasó lo de la fiesta?— preguntó el entrenador exasperado

—Pues porque aún no estaba enamorado, pero se lo juro, que es de lo que más me arrepiento en estos momentos. De haberlo hecho, habría estado feliz ahora mismo y habría jugado la final por no estar castigado en la banca— se lamentó el chico para sorpresa del entrenador, que cambió de postura y miró fijamente a su jugador. Nunca lo había visto así, ni siquiera le había pedido informar a los medios acerca de un noviazgo cuando salía con la modelo Kaori ¿Por qué lo hacía en esos momentos? ¿Tan importante era la gimnasta para el japonés?

—¿Estás seguro que quiere anunciar un noviazgo formal?— preguntó por última vez el entrenador

—Sí señor, estoy seguro…— titubeó— Bueno, no. Yo solo quiero poder salir con la chica que amo, sin escándalos, ni revuelos, ni pensar en que me meteré en problemas. Solo quiero salir con mi novia por ahí y presumirla al mundo. Y ganar un partido y celebrar con ella. ¿Por qué Matsuyama, Misugi, Misaki y Wakabayashi si pueden? ¿Por qué Tsubasa hasta pudo anunciar su matrimonio? ¡Esos también fueron escándalos! Y nadie les prohibió hacerlo— se quejó

—Tranquilo, tranquilo… te entiendo y bueno, acepto que tengo la culpa de que estés así, debí haber pensado que por algo estabas con esa chica en esa fiesta. Pero en su momento, era la mejor manera de dejarte fuera de ese tipo de atención en los medios. Si eso es lo que quieres, hablaré hoy con los reporteros y anunciaré oficialmente tu noviazgo, desmintiendo las cosas que ha dicho tu ex novia esta mañana. Por favor Izawa, tranquilízate y ve al campo. El descanso terminó y deben practicar. Aunque no estemos en la final, tiene que entrenar— le espetó el entrenador en su tono más tranquilizador y amigable posible. Izawa suspiró y se levantó de su asiento, agradeció con una reverencia la ayuda y salió con la esperanza de que Cho no hubiera visto los canales de espectáculos esa mañana y de que todo tomara su rumbo, por fin.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 **=Centro comercial de Yokohama=**

—Entonces… ¿esa modelito de quinta, no tiene ni vela en el entierro pero anda detrás de los huesitos de Izawa?— preguntó Nanami, mientras caminaba con Cho a la salida del centro comercial. Habían pasado tres horas ahí metidas, primero desayunando en uno de los restaurantes y luego buscando vestidos, para salir a divertirse esa noche. A últimas fechas, las mejores amigas no habían podido disfrutar de una salida de chicas, pues Cho salía con Izawa y Nanami se perdía por ahí con Kai. En su estancia en el centro, Cho la había puesto al tanto de lo relacionado con Kaori

—Exacto. En verdad la chica es desesperante…— se lamentó la castaña

—Pero… ¿Por qué no le has dejado en claro que Izawa ahora está contigo? Claramente el chiquillo no lo está haciendo bien, porque por eso hoy, los medios estallaron con las palabras de la modelito— opinó Nanami, ganándose un suspiro de parte de Cho

—Ni siquiera me lo recuerdes, me he regañado a mí misma por horas, por no hacer nada— respondió la gimnasta

—Ya, venga, venga. No pasará nada…— le animó Nanami— Pero de todas formas y aunque no sea su culpa, hoy Izawa se arrepentirá de haber dejado a Kaori llegar tan lejos— le advirtió, haciendo que Cho, se detuviera en seco ante lo que acaba de escuchar

—¿Qué haremos esta noche, Nanami?

—Vamos a ir a uno de esos centros, donde se hacen citas rápidas— respondió alegre Nanami

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Izawa debe saber que si el deja a su ex hacer lo que se le venga en gana. Tú también puedes hacerlo. Y si te preguntas como sabrá, bueno… Nozomi, sabe a dónde iré esta noche y sabe que tu vendrás, le mandé un texto hace un rato, cuando acabe el entrenamiento, el será el responsable de decirles a Izawa y a Kai, que a últimas me tiene de malas

—Pues ¿qué hiso él pobre?— se mofó Cho

—Dejarme plantada, ayer por la noche, porque ¡oh! El carro se le averió. ¡Pamplinas!— Nanami continuó caminando dejando atrás a una Cho que moría de la risa, su amiga era todo un caso, pero así la quería. Sin más, se decidió a caminar, si no lograba hablar con Izawa antes de ir al centro de citas, esperaba que el chico fuera a casa a buscarla y si eso no pasaba, para aclarar todo el asunto, entonces esperaba Izawa fuera directo al centro de citas a rescatarla, después de todo, solo había tres de esos centros en toda la ciudad.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 **=Campo de entrenamiento del Yokohama=**

—Al fin terminamos, estoy agotado— se quejó Kai— Ayer se me descompuso el carro y no llegué por Nanami. Además la grúa no llegaba y tuve que empujar el carro un kilómetro completo para lograr dejarlo en el taller— mientras el chico hablaba, Izawa se quitaba las espinilleras y Nozomi revisaba su celular que indicaba, tenía un mensaje no leído.

—Yo me alegro de haber acabado porque tengo que ir a ver a Cho para aclarar toda esta situación— explicó el centrocampista

—¡JAJAJA!— rió Nozomi a carcajadas en cuanto guardó su celular— Pues dudo mucho que puedan descansar esta tarde— comentó—

—¿Por qué lo dices? Yo iré a ver a Nanami y la convenceré de ver películas en casa, para descansar— explicó Kai guiñando un ojo y con una sonrisa

—Y yo ya dije que iré a ver a Cho, así descansaré de todo el estrés de esta situación— repitió Izawa

—Pues no podrán. Sus noviecitas no se los van a permitir— se mofó Nozomi— Nanami acaba de escribirme que si tengo ánimos de aguarle la tarde a Kai, le comenté que ella y Cho, irán a un centro de citas rápidas para encontrar una conquista. Creo que se enojó y no te creyó lo del auto y creo que tu chica, ya vio los canales de espectáculos— siguió burlándose. Kai e Izawa se miraron solo un momento antes de lanzarse contra Nozomi en busca del dichoso mensaje.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Esa noche…**_

 **=Centro de citas rápidas "** _ **Maddofuraito**_ **"=**

Una vez más, en lo que llevaba de la media hora ahí sentada, Cho suspiró. El chico frente a ella, era más o menos alto, delgado y se miraba decente, pero era extremadamente aburrido, tanto así que las citas súper rápidas de un minuto se habían convertido en una eternidad agobiante y dolorosa. Lo único bueno, era que así era perfectamente capaz de escuchar sus pensamientos. Pensamientos que desde que había salido de casa, la habían estado atormentando.

En primera, no había hablado con Izawa. En segunda, Nanami no le había dado su celular ni le había dejado encender el televisor. En tercera, no había hablado con Izawa. En cuarta, no había podido verlo porque si él la había buscado en su departamento, este estaba vacío, Nanami la había encerrado en el departamento de una compañera del gimnasio, Riku Takashi. ¡Ese en verdad no había sido su mejor día!

Finalmente, el tiempo se consumió y un _¡ding!_ Anunció con energía que el siguiente los chicos, como es rutina, en los centros de citas rápidas, debían moverse. Cho despidió con una sonrisa a su cita en turno y el chico ni siquiera se inmutó. El siguiente joven, alto, pelinegro y de ojos verdes, tomó su lugar frente a ella y le sonrió:

—Hola, soy Cho. ¿Y tú eres?— preguntó entre aburrida y más aburrida, aún no lo decidía

— _Me e nombre e Dan…—_ Cho reaccionó al instante, el chico le sonreía y la miraba como si fuera una cosa bella.

—¿Hablas japonés?— preguntó la gimnasta un poco divertida

— _Muito praze…—_ respondió el chico con igual alegría. Por alguna extraña razón, esa cita era la mejor hasta el momento. ¡Dios! El chico ni siquiera hablaba su idioma y claro que Cho, no hablaba portugués.

—¿Por qué estás en Japón, si no hablas japonés?

— _Eu não entendo... muito (No te entiendo… mucho)—_ Cho rió con alegría. No entendía nada. ¡Vaya! ¿Qué tan aburrida se necesitaba estar para divertirse en una cita así?

—¡Cho! ¡Cho! ¿De qué te ríes?— preguntó Nanami a su lado. La chica ocupaba un lugar luego de Cho y la estaba pasando mal, con el joven aburrición.

—Este chico no habla japonés…— susurró Cho— Mira…— la gimnasta miró al joven y sonrió, mientras preguntaba— ¿Estás de vacaciones?— se pasó una mano por el cabello y sonrió. El chico la miró unos momentos, antes de sonreír con igual alegría y responder:

— _Seu cabelo é bonito (Tu cabello es bonito)—_

— _Se eu fosse você, não um elogio ou mais faria (Yo que tú, no le haría ni un cumplido más)—_ dijo alguien parado justo detrás de Dan. Al escuchar su idioma, el chico se giró en su asiento para mirar a dos jóvenes detrás de él. Izawa y Kai, estaban enfundados en sus trajes más serios, casi parecían sacados de la película _Hombres de Negro,_ pero les hacían falta las gafas oscuras.

— _Quem é você? (¿Quién eres tú?)—_ preguntó Dan, un poco confundido. Izawa y Kai, permanecieron mirando a Nanami y Cho, que tenían toda la cara de: "atrapadas". El gemelo miró a su novia con furia contenida en los ojos y luego se acercó al oído de Izawa, para susurrarle algo. El castaño sonrió ante lo escuchado y miró una vez más a Cho, con celos ardiendo en su mirada, luego se agachó a la altura de Dan y le dijo:

— _Lamento-o, mas ela é minha esposa (Lamento esto, pero ella es mi esposa)—_ su mirada se dirigió junto con la de Dan a la castaña frente a ellos, que aún seguía sorprendida de ver a Izawa. ¡Y verlo hablar portugués!— _E ela é a esposa do meu amigo (Y ella, es esposa de mi amigo)—_ dijo después, señalando a Nanami.

— _Desculpe, realmente sinto muito. Eu não sabia. Eu estou aqui ... porque fui enviado para um restaurante para atender a uma performer ... (Disculpe, disculpe en verdad. Yo no sabía. Estoy aquí, porque me enviaron a un restaurante a encontrarme con un intérprete)—_ Dan estaba verdaderamente apenado, aunque seguía sin comprender porque en todo ese rato no había podido encontrar a su intérprete, los japoneses, eran bastante extraños

— _Não se preocupe. O restaurante ao qual ele foi enviado, certo é que está do outro lado da rua (No se preocupe. El restaurante al que le enviaron, seguro es el que está cruzando la calle)—_ le dijo Izawa en una sonrisa y luego, mirando a Cho de la misma manera en que Nanami era vista por Kai, espetó— Hora de irnos— las chicas no dijeron nada y ante la mirada de varios en el lugar, salieron detrás de sus respectivas parejas. Una vez fuera del local, Nanami se apartó con Kai para hablar pues ellos si eran novios y se debían cierto respeto quebrantado por Nanami, quién como Cho, tampoco había coqueteado, ni una sola vez, solo había estado a la espera de Kai –aunque cuando llegó, no lo vio venir-

—¿Dónde aprendiste portugués?— preguntó la chica queriendo desviar el tema que seguro abordarían.

—Tsubasa nos enseñó a mí y a…— Izawa se comenzó a explicar, pero luego, desvió la mirada hacía Kai y Nanami y recobró el tema de la conversación— ¡Eso no importa! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Buscando citas? ¿Es por lo que dijo Kaori? ¿No importó la noticia de esta tarde o qué?— preguntó un poco desesperado

—¿Cuál noticia?— la gimnasta estaba confundida. Esa tarde no había mirado TV, por Nanami

—Primero dime que haces aquí… por favor Cho, no entiendo que hacías sentada en un lugar de citas rápidas, charlando con un tipo que claramente no soy yo…— reclamó el futbolista. Cho al escuchar eso último sonrió y le explicó su día, de la manera más breve que pudo.

—Y ni siquiera hablábamos. No coquetearía con nadie que no fueras tú y además, el chico claramente no entendía ni J de lo que le decía…— terminó la gimnasta. Izawa la miraba y en sus ojos, ya no brillaban los celos, ni la ira, ni la intriga, solo la alegría. Sin pensárselo dos veces, acercó a Cho hacía a él y besó su frente

—Lo sé, pero en serio me encele al saberte aquí. Ahora no importa… Y sobre esta tarde. Nuestro noviazgo se hizo oficial, salió en los medios locales. El mundo sabe que eres mi novia, somos oficialmente públicos y libres de salir por ahí. Ni Kaori podrá decir nada…— le dijo sonriente

—Pero… ¿cómo?— Cho no podía creerlo, una noticia como esa, era capaz de volver alegre el día más oscuro de toda una vida

—No importa, te explicaré después bien. Ahora solo quiero que me respondas. Cho, ¿quieres ser mi novia?— preguntó Izawa

—¡Claro que sí!— la gimnasta se abalanzó contra los labios del chico y lo besó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Izawa por supuesto, no se quejó y correspondió encantado. En cuanto se separaron, Nanami y Kai, reconciliados, los invitaron a beber una copa y celebrar la noticia… Era viernes, eran apenas las 7 de la noche y ya estaban fuera de casa. ¿Habría otra fiesta descontrolada?

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 **=Pent-house de Kaori=**

Acaba de llegar de su sesión fotográfica de esa tarde y estaba cansada. ¡Cansadísima! Los pies la mataban y el cuerpo se le entumía cada que se movía con rapidez, debido a las múltiples poses que había realizado en la sesión. Lo único que quería era dormir… al otro día, lo primero que haría sería, obligar a Izawa a declarar con ella que su noviazgo era oficial.

Se dispuso a descansar y mirar espectáculos en la TV, antes de dormir, cuando una noticia captó su atención. ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!

" _ **Mamoru Izawa y Cho Nakamura confirman noviazgo formal**_ _"_

¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Cómo demonios había salido esa noticia? ¿Y el castigo de Izawa? ¿Y el hecho de que el futbolista y la gimnasta no debían verse? ¡COMO PASABA ESO! Kaori, se volvió una fiera, una felina criatura encerrada en su jaula, que esperaba el momento de salir y atacar…

—Me las pagarás Izawa— espetó al aire, apretando los puños

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **NOTAS:**

 ***Maddofuraito (** **マッドフライト** **) quiere decir, en español, "Huida Loca"**

 ***Riku Takashi, es un OC propiedad de JulietaG.28**

 ***Publicidad: Nozomi Ishiguro ofrece sus servicios como mensajero, solo debe llamar al 01-800-elgemelosexy para que él se encargue de esparcir sus mensajes. Igualmente, a quien deseé una cita rápida con el chico, favor de enviar lugar y hora al e-mail: nozomichiquitobebe**

 _Bueno, heme aquí con el capítulo 8 en línea. Espero que no las defraude y que como a mí, les haya agradado. ¡No olviden comentar! Estamos por terminar esta linda historia. Respecto a los comentarios, sí chicas, a mí también me cae mal Kaori (y eso que yo la creé) ni crean que conozco a alguien similar ¡ni crean!_

 _ **Gracias a todas por leer.**_

 _ **Con cariño, JulietaG.28**_


	9. La invitación

**=9. La invitación=**

 _ **02:00 am…**_

 **=Bar "** _ **Blue Motion**_ **"=**

La noche era fría, el viento golpeaba los cuerpos de los pocos y casi escasos transeúntes que vagaban a esas horas por las calles de la ciudad. Precisamente en esos momentos, cuatro individuos caminaban por el estacionamiento fuera del bar _Blue Motion_ que ya una vez, semanas atrás, había sido testigo de los mismos personajes.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, no eran ni Cho ni Izawa los que sufrían los efectos del alcohol, ni tampoco los que armaban revuelo. Se trataba más bien de los mejores amigos de ambos, Kai Ishiguro y Nanami Usui. Ambos jóvenes enamorados, habían aportado a la noche algo más que risas y buenas charlas, pues habían animado el ambiente con canciones, bailes y alcohol que pronto les sentó duro. Obviamente y a sabiendas de que los escándalos nunca dejan nada bueno, Cho e Izawa habían evitado que sus amigos se pasaran de la raya y era esa la razón de que en esos momentos, los ebrios, fueran conducidos por sus amigos al auto de Izawa en el que habían viajado esa noche.

¡Y vaya noche! Ese día en particular no solo habían arreglado asuntos pendientes, enfadado a una modelo, acudido a centros de citas rápidas sino que con broche de oro, la noche era cerrada con un viaje a casa, con dos borrachos dormitando en el asiento trasero. Apenas hubieron acomodado a Nanami y a Kai en el asiento correspondiente, estos se habían acomodado uno contra el otro, bien acurrucados preparados para dormir lo más que pudieran, sus cuerpos pesaban ahora relajados y pedían a gritos un descanso de una semana.

Acomodándose en el asiento del conductor y en el del copiloto, Cho y Mamoru no miraron atrás cuando arrancaron rumbo al departamento que la gimnasta preferida del futbolista compartía con su amiga, casi hermana, Nanami. El trayecto era tranquilo, gracias más que nada, a la ausencia de automóviles a esas horas y era perfecta para charlar.

—Me alegra que todo se haya aclarado— comentó Cho en una sonrisa. Izawa sonrió y se dio el lujo de mirar a su novia, solo un momento.

—Yo me alegro aún más. No sabes las ganas que tenía de librarme de Kaori, ahora diga lo que diga, nadie podrá creerle, en lo que respecta a mi vida, mis directivos saben ya que todo este tiempo he estado contigo. Creo que incluso se dirá que decidimos guardarlo en secreto para no llamar demasiado la atención— comentó jovialmente el centrocampista del Yokohama Marinos, mientras tomaba la mano de Cho con la mano libre que el conducir le dejaba. Cho la apretó fuertemente.

—Por cierto ¿qué pasará con Kaori?— preguntó en un momento, justo cuando iban llegando al edificio donde ella y su amiga habitaban. Izawa no tuvo tiempo de responderle ya que al estacionarse, Kai despertó alterado y perdido, les costó casi 15 minutos hacer que Kai se despidiera de una adormilada Nanami y otros diez, lograr subir a la chica hasta el piso que vivía. Cho había dejado que su amiga se desplomara en la sala, consciente de que ella sola no podría con Nanami escaleras arriba. Cuando estuvieron solos y llegó el momento de despedirse, Izawa abrazó fuertemente a Cho y besó su cabello.

—No importa que hará, que dirá o que se le ocurrirá para vengarse, porque claro, es típico de ella no saber perder— comentó él aun con la nariz hundida en el cabello de la chica— Pero eso es algo que no debe preocuparnos, se acabó. Ella no tiene lugar en esta historia, somos solo tú y yo. ¿Quieres que vaya mañana a recogerte al gimnasio?— preguntó sonriente alejándose solo unos centímetros de la chica. Cho sonrió pero negó con la cabeza.

—No, saldré temprano. Iré yo a tu práctica sabatina. Estaré ahí en las gradas como cuando Nanami va a ver a Kai. Ahora que puedo, no quiero perderme el verte entrenar o jugar y gritar: ¡ese es mi novio!— Cho estaba entusiasmada, mucho más alegre de lo que había estado desde su última competencia en la que salió vencedora. ¿Pero cómo podía no rebozar de felicidad? Había conocido a Mamoru Izawa sin saber que cambiaría por completo su mundo y como estaba predestinado, se había enamorado infinitamente hasta notar que su vida, no había cambiado en nada, tan solo, se había vuelto más hermosa.

Con un largo y tierno beso, ambos chicos se despidieron, Cho trató por todos los medios de despertar a Nanami y llevarla a la cama, pero sin triunfar en la misiva, optó por cubrirla con una manta y dormir en el sillón de al lado. Izawa bajó y buscó su auto, donde encontró a Kai dormido hasta lo más profundo, resignado a que perdería más tiempo intentando despertar al hermano gemelo de Kai, Nozomi, arrancó con rumbo a su propio departamento y subió con pesadumbre el trayecto hasta su departamento, desplomándose en la sala, dejando caer a Kai que viajaba en su espalda sobre él sofá. Siendo buen amigo lo cubrió con unas mantas y luego se fue a su cama. No podía quedarse en la sala con Kai, sin recordar que semanas atrás él mismo había aparecido en ese sofá y que en su cama, dormía Cho.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Al otro día… (12:00 pm)**_

 **=Campo de entrenamiento del Yokohama Marinos=**

La práctica como bien indicaba el horario de fin de semana había terminado, los jugadores estaban contentos porque podrían acudir temprano a casa y mirar por el televisor, la final de la copa de Japón de futbol soccer, a la cual no habían llegado pero deseaban apreciar. Los equipos que se enfrentarían eran nada más y nada menos que el Urawa Red Diamonds y el Tokyo FC y a su vez, en Europa se estarían jugando los octavos de final de la Champions League, donde varios de los mejores amigos de Izawa se disputaban en grandiosos encuentros.

Pese a todo lo emocionante sobre soccer que había para esa tarde, Izawa solo estaba feliz porque en las bancas, junto a Nanami (que pasaba como Kai, una fuerte resaca) su novia, Cho, le animaba, le miraba y lo esperaba sin dejar de sonreír. La noticia mañanera de ese día era el noviazgo del capitán del equipo que finalmente se había animado a comunicarlo a los medios, los reporteros locales habían estados apostados en todo momento en la reja de entrada, pero los guardias de seguridad no les habían permitido pasar, ya después cuando quisiera, Izawa podría hablar con ellos. Esa mañana luego de ser felicitado y aplaudido por su nueva relación, el centrocampista había pasado a ser el centro de las burlas románticas de sus amigos, cuando Cho hizo su aparición, claro que ella, también la había tenido buena.

Sus directivos le habían informado que estaban al tanto y respaldarían la relación ante los medios haciéndola pública, igualmente le habían llegado felicitaciones y ovaciones de todo el gimnasio y más aun de sus compañeras femeninas quienes no podían dejar de echarle un buen vistazo y recordarle a la castaño, el guapísimo chico que se había robado de las filas del Yokohama y al salir y llegar al campo de entrenamiento la cosa no se había hecho más sencilla pues los reporteros la habían bombardeado de preguntas y le habían pedido más de una declaración, que claro, ella nunca había dado. Esa misma mañana, igualmente, los medios habían aparecido con una misma pregunta para Izawa y Cho: ¿Y la modelo, Kaori Watanabe? ¿Qué había pasado con ella quién afirmaba estar en planes para reanudar su relación con él futbolista?

Aunque ninguno de los dos había respondido a esa pregunta, más que a cualquier otra que sus oídos alcanzaron a percibir, sabían que tenían que responderla, para ellos mismos. Kaori no se iba a quedar callada o de brazos cruzados, no estaba en la naturaleza de una modelo criticona y altanera que padecía una grave escasez de humildad y condescendencia; dejar pasar cosas como aquella. Al final, Izawa y Cho la habían engañado al hacerle creer que el chico prefería a la modelo por sobre la gimnasta.

Y fue justo en ese momento, en que todos salían del campo rumbo al estacionamiento que Izawa, Kai, Nozomi, Nanami y Cho, se quedaron petrificados, delante de ellos, cerrando el paso de su salida antes de entrar al estacionamiento, Kaori Watanabe, los miraba furiosa o al menos a dos de ellos.

—Kaori, tú… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?— preguntó Izawa, encarando a la chica.

—Quiero una explicación y la quiero ahora— espetó la chica, se miraba enfadada, su rostro estaba pálido pero sus ojos ardían en furia, Cho supo entonces que nunca volvería a tener pesadillas a menos que soñara a Kaori—

—No hay explicaciones ya, deja el drama, se acabó. Ambos sabemos que en realidad solo te importa porque estás perdiendo y tú jamás pierdes…— comentó Mamoru, desesperado, odiaba los momentos en que Kaori aparecía así, de la nada y armaba sus escenas.

—Exacto. Jamás pierdo y esta vez, no será la excepción. Si crees que todo se solucionó porque te libraste de tener que regresar conmigo, estás equivocado, es infantil, pero no me dejas de otra… No quieres estar conmigo, no estarás con nadie— sentenció, Cho estaba ya muy exasperada de toda esa situación, dio dos pasos al frente y se colocó a la altura de la modelo, que gracias a sus tacones le rebasaba unos 10 centímetros.

—¡Ya basta Watanabe! ¡Déjanos en paz!— exclamó— Estoy hasta que qué-qué de tus dramas y tus escenas, de tus amenazas tontas y tus sentimientos de piedra. ¡Entiende! Izawa no te quiere, como tú no lo quiere a él. Si te molesta que ahora soy yo, la que está a su lado, pues lo siento por ti, pero eso te ganas por mandarlo a la goma cuando en verdad te quería…— Cho se relajó y sonrió— aunque… a decir verdad, ni siquiera puedo reclamarte algo, es gracias a ti que yo soy feliz con él ahora—

—No digas tonterías, tonta— le escupió la modelo, indignada.

—No lo hago, es la verdad. Si tu no hubieras terminado con él y aparecido con tu novio el nerd millonario en la fiesta en que nos conocimos, tal vez Izawa no habría ido a mi lado a sacarme a bailar, tal vez no habríamos tomado hasta perder el juicio y armado un escándalo, tal vez no habría dormido en su cama y despertado sin recuerdos, tal vez no habría tenido un castigo que al final nos benefició porque así obtuve mis mejores citas con el mejor chico que pude haber conocido. Y sí, todo es gracias a ti— Cho sonrió y quedó sumamente complacida con la cara de ira que Kaori puso, indignada y con el orgullo herido, la modelo se había quedado sin palabras y ante una derrota más que marcada, optó por una buena retirada, haciendo sonar sus tacones en el pavimento y pavoneándose mientras se dirigía a su automóvil estacionado fuera del complejo.

Cuando Cho se dio la media vuelta para ver la reacción de Izawa, recibió solamente a un chico deseoso de besarla, había sido el mejor argumento que había podido dar y sin dudas había acabado con todo lo que Kaori pudiera haber expresado. ¡Por fin había acabado! Ya solo quedaba, el camino de una buena relación, sin castigos, sin escándalos, sin ex novias que regresaran para atormentar a la próxima pareja, nada… _solo Izawa y Cho._

El beso se prolongó un rato, hasta que Kai y Nozomi, que ya habían ido en busca de un bote con agua fría, derramaron y empaparon a los tortolitos, a modo de separación y felicitación por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Esa misma noche, Izawa escribiría en Facebook, a sus amigos más allegados, que se unía las filas, de los cursis y enamorados.

Pese a sus planes, que incluían una comida en casa de Izawa, a la luz de la pantalla de televisión y una película en el DVD, Cho e Izawa retrasaron su cena, cuando al llegar al departamento del chico, el peli negro descubrió una extraña invitación a un evento extraño:

—¿Por qué no la abres?— le preguntó Cho tomando asiento en el sofá de la sala, con Izawa al lado de ella

—Es extraño… nunca me esperaría que ellos me enviaran una invitación— susurró el chico, para extrañeza de la chica.

—Y… ¿Quiénes son ellos?—

—Los Toho's— respondió Izawa, abriendo el sobre. Antes de leer, miró a su novia que lo miraba como si estuviera diciendo locuras y sonrió, la abrazó y besó su frente, mientras explicaba— Los Toho's son Ken, Sawada, Sorimachi y Hyuga, compañeros de la selección de Japón y más de una vez rivales en la juventud. Cuando estaba en la primaria, competimos contra ellos, vencimos en primaria y secundaria, pero perdimos en preparatoria, nuca nos llevamos muy bien que digamos, ni siquiera en la selección. Más que nada por qué son unos pesados a veces y porque su capitán, Hyuga, tiene muchos problemas existenciales con Genzo, mi mejor amigo y capitán—

—Oh, ya veo. ¿Pero si se llevan tan mal, porque envían algo?— preguntó la castaña, curiosa. Era la primera vez que Izawa se abría en torno a su vida social, su carrera y sus amigos fuera del Yokohama.

—Eso es lo extraño, bebé— susurró. Sin más tiempo que perder y con Cho acurrucada contra él, Izawa abrió el sobre en el que se leía:

 _ **Para: Mamoru Izawa**_

 _ **De: El trío ex Toho**_

Dentro del sobre, había una tarjeta muy sencilla, que recitaba una pequeña invitación a una fiesta, el motivo sin duda, era que los compañeros de selección nacional que los Toho's tenían, acudieran a Saitama a celebrar la final de la copa de Japón que habían ganado frente al Tokyo FC, al parecer, el evento se llevaría a cabo en un bar exclusivo y estaba programado para una semana después de la actual. Al final de la invitación y con una caligrafía que Izawa apostaba era de Sorimachi, se leía una posdata:

 _ **P.D. Por aquí, creemos que es una buena idea, que comencemos a vernos ya que pronto vendrá el mundial de futbol y tendremos que reunirnos y soportarnos, no parece buena idea, que sigamos como en la adolescencia, cuando el momento llegue, solo tendremos que acoplar a los que vengan del extranjero.**_

—Vaya, una fiesta pre-mundial— comentó el castaño, Cho, lo miró extrañada, sin saber a qué se refería el joven.

—Creo que ya te dije que no todos los de la selección nos llevamos muy bien… bueno, al parecer alguien quiere que eso cambie— se explicó el joven en una sonrisa. Cho correspondió—Eso sería genial ¿no? ¿Cuándo es?— preguntó curiosamente emocionada.

—El sábado que viene, en ocho días— respondió Izawa y girándose solo un poco para quedar frente a frente con la castaña, preguntó con una enorme sonrisa— ¿Me acompañarías? Me gustaría que conocieras a muchos de mis amigos— Cho, no sonrió. Por primera vez desde que había decidido ser gimnasta y dedicar su vida a las acrobacias y competencias que tanto, le agradaban, era un compromiso de aquellos, el que no la hacía feliz.

—No puedo— respondió— Tengo que ir a Tokyo, tendremos una competencia a nivel nacional, los mejores gimnastas acudirán al gimnasio de Tokyo para participar, Nanami y yo iremos, pensé que sería esta semana, pero es el sábado, me iré desde el viernes…— su tono iba descendiendo, las frases perdían volumen y su rostro emoción, Izawa lo meditó un rato y sonrió ampliamente al proponer:

—Iré contigo. No importa la fiesta, ya se viene el mundial, de todas formas, los veré a todos— le comentó, Cho sonrió y lo besó, pero un pensamiento cruzó su mente.

—No, no puedes perdértelo, tienes que estar ahí. Yo me iré el viernes por la noche y volveré el domingo por la mañana, sobrevivirás dos días sin mí. ¿Irás a tu fiesta?— preguntó con una dulce mirada, que termino por convencer por completo a Izawa, quién al final, aún tenía dudas.

Los días siguientes a que la invitación llegara, Izawa entrenaba poco pues la temporada había terminado y cada vez más, los directivos se comenzaban a preparar para la Copa Del Mundo, que tendría su sede en Japón. Cho igualmente, entrenaba para su competencia y se traía algo entre manos, cada que Izawa le pedía que la dejara acompañarla hasta Tokyo, ella se negaba rotundamente, sonriente y excusándose en que Izawa tenía que acudir a la reunión.

Cuando el viernes finalmente llegó, Izawa y Kai, acompañaron a Nanami y a Cho a la estación de trenes, donde al abordar se dirigirían a Tokyo. Nanami tardó al menos 10 minutos en despedirse de Kai, mientras que Izawa y Cho, tardaron alrededor de 15, la parejas o más bien el cuarteto de enamorados, no podía concebir el hecho que desde que se conocían, sería la primera vez que no estuvieran todos juntos y que las chicas no estarían en la ciudad, por ende, era algo difícil lograr que se separan cada uno de su pareja y les permitieran subir al tren, pero al final no fue demasiado largo el coroto adiós que se dirigían y Kai e Izawa dejaron ir a sus respectivas parejas….

—Prohibido beber, embriagarte y armar escándalos con otra— dijo Cho con una pícara sonrisa, cuando estaba a solo dos pasos de subir al tren, Kai rió con ganas, Izawa se coloró, envió un beso al aire y vio partir el tren. Al otro día sería la fiesta de los Toho's, Cho sabía que en sus cero sentidos, el chico era capaz de enamorar y se había asegurado con sus últimas palabras de no permitir que alguien le robara al chico de sus sueños, claro que eso era imposible, Izawa, solo tenía ojos para la castaña.

¿Pero qué tantas sorpresa habría en aquella reunión? ¿Lograrían en verdad, llevarse bien como pre-selección nacional, todos los japoneses?

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 _¡PERDÓN! De verdad, perdón, perdón, perdón… Bueno, no puedo poner de excusa la escuela y todo lo que ha cambiado desde que el ciclo escolar comenzó para poner en justificación mi retardo enorme con esta actualización, sin embargo, si les digo que es difícil estudiar, cuidar casas y escribir tres historias al mismo tiempo, pero bueno, yo y mis locas ideas de creerme pulpo… Esperando que esto les guste y que se animen a releerme y dejar un comentario, dejo la semifinal de esta historia, que termina sin más tardanzas, el día de mañana._

 _Buenas noches a todas y muchas gracias por los comentarios que me enviaron la última vez. ¡Saludos!_

 _ **GRACIAS A:**_

 _ **ValeMisaki, CANDY, Lola123**_

 _ **Con cariño,**_

 _ **JulietaG.28**_


	10. Hermosa Resaca

= **10\. Hermosa Resaca** =

 _ **Viernes en la noche (8:00 pm)**_

 **Saitama, Japón. Bar Dining Darts bar Bee Omiya**

Puntual como rezaba la invitación que hacía una semana había recibido, Izawa se presentó en el bar indicado, a la hora indicada, horas después de haber dejado a Cho partir en un tren a Yokohama y de haber tomado el mismo un tren que le llevara a Saitama. Finalmente, cuando el guarda de la entrada le permitió ingresar, una sonrisa socarrona se instaló en sus labios. El lugar era simplemente genial, había luces, música a todo sonido, una enorme barra con tres cantineros, globos, gente que lucía sus mejores atuendos en todos los rincones y sobre todo gente que susurraba lo bien que le había quedado la fiesta a los miembros organizadores que no eran otros más que Ken Wakashimazu, Kazuki Sorimachi y Takeshi Sawada, los tres ex miembros del equipo Toho.

¡Por supuesto! No se trataría de ellos sino estuviera todo impecablemente genial, los miembros del Toho siempre se empeñaban en hacerse lucir y era en parte por eso que Izawa no se llevaba muy bien con ninguno, menos con Kojiro Hyuga. O era así, en su época de estudiantes… Claro que el tiempo había pasado y que el momento de madurar había llegado, siendo así, que obligados a llevarse bien en el concentrado nacional, Izawa había descubierto que no eran tan malos y pesados egocéntricos como él pensaba.

Takeshi era un chico dulce y amable que vivía y respiraba por atender las órdenes de su capitán Hyuga (quién al irse a Italia había dejado a un Takeshi muy deprimido en Japón), Sorimachi era un fiestero incorregible y quizás el miembro que Izawa más detestaba, pues el chico siempre estaba detrás de las chicas y galardonándose en su "muy atractiva belleza natural", al último, estaba Ken, el único miembro del equipo Toho al que nunca había tratado por más de dos minutos, pues a decir verdad, derivado del odio que Genzo Wakabayashi (acérrimo rival de Ken, por la custodia de la portería nacional) sentía por el guardameta, Izawa y sus amigos, los ex Shutetsu, nunca habían sentido un gran aprecio por Wakashimazu.

Sin pensar demasiado en sus conflictos adolescentes, Izawa buscó con la mirada a sus compañeros más cercanos y rápidamente ubicó a Hikaru, a Yoshiko (novia de Hikaru) en compañía de Jun y su novia Yayoi.

—¡Hey! Izawa, que gusto verte— le saludó Jun

—Lo mismo digo, hola Hikaru, ¿qué cuentas?— preguntó alegre el pelinegro

—Pues, pasando una buena fiesta, aunque admito que hubiera preferido que fuera en honor del Tokyo FC en lugar del Urawa…— se quejó el castaño, haciendo reír a Yoshiko, Yayoi y Jun.

—Como verás, Matsuyama aún no supera el hecho de que perdimos de buena manera— explicó Jun como quien no quiere la cosa. Izawa rio.

—Pues te apoyo, yo en serio esperaba que fueran ustedes quienes ganaran, aunque claro, esperaba a un más ganar yo— se mofó

—¡Hombres!— suspiró Yoshiko— Siempre pensando en futbol…—

—Claro que no, también pensamos en comida— se mofó Hikaru ganándose un golpe de parte de su novia. La charla pronto se extendió, con la llegada de Ishizaki, Teppei, Taki y varios más.

—Creo que en realidad, si vino toda la selección— comentó Sorimachi alegre, después de un par de copas y en mayor parte a la chica que lo acompañaba, la pareja era digna de estar junta, pues ambos parecían muy contentos con la atención que recibían.

La noche comenzó a transcurrir con normalidad, las parejas bailaban, la gente charlaba y todo mundo parecía divertirse, Izawa también lo habría hecho, de no ser porque había pasado ya varias fiestas en compañía de una sola chica, que le daba toda la diversión que pudiera necesitar. Y pensando en Cho, tomó una copa y se acercó a uno de los cómodos sofás que se habían dispuesto para ellos, en uno, encontró a Ken Wakashimazu, que se miraba algo irritado, pero tranquilo a fin de cuentas.

—¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan apagado?— preguntó Izawa para sacar tema, en cuanto tomó asiento. Ken lo miró y sonrió

—Mi pareja aún no llega, estoy esperando, más bien— respondió de buena gana. Izawa lo miró sorprendido, esa sí era una noticia digna de un escándalo, pero recordando que a él no le gustaba que todos lo miraran como si hubiera sido un solterón en lo que iba de su existencia, mientras comentaba su relación con Cho, se limitó a animar al portero con un simple comentario

—Oh ya veo, espero que llegue pronto— Ken lo miró y siguió sonriendo, al parecer estaba de buen humor.

—Eso espero… ¿Tú porque no llegaste acompañado?— preguntó curioso el guardameta.

—Mi novia esta fuera de la ciudad estos días, no tenía con quién venir— explicó Izawa restándole importancia a su relación, pensando que tras el escándalo que había armado semanas atrás, Ken y todos los demás (que por cierto, no habían sacado al aire el tema) ya estarían al tanto de su noviazgo.

—¿TIENES NOVIA?— pues… al parecer había errado, Ken no estaba para nada al tanto de todo lo que Izawa había hecho. Sonriendo ante la perspectiva de obviar los detalles que incluían su castigo y a su loca ex novia, Izawa respondió.

—Ja, ja, ja sí. La conocí hace poco, es gimnasta, y está fuera por un evento. Me amenazó con no venir con nadie más, porque ella llegará hasta el domingo— Ken lo miró y al parecer un pensamiento le había llegado a la mente, pero el mismo se materializó en palabras en voz alta.

—Vaya, parece que todos comienzan a salir con alguien…— Izawa lo meditó. Sí, era cierto, hacía unos cuantos meses, el periódico había anunciado la noticia de que Misaki, salía con una doctora que había conocido en París, poco después, Italia y Alemania explotaron en espectáculos, que alucinaban una relación para Wakabayashi con una pianista y una para Hyuga con una reportera, claro que pronto, dichos rumores se confirmaron como totalmente ciertos. Ahora, Izawa había podido volver su relación oficial y pública (al parecer no tanto) con Cho y de buenas a primeras, Ken también había conseguido chica (y no solo él, todos los Toho, parecían tener parejas)

—De hecho— le aseguró Izawa con voz tranquila, como pensando en que ya había llegado el momento de que los locos futbolistas, hallaran otras distracciones y metas que cumplir— Pero, no puedes opinar, porque al parecer tú también…— comentó con una sonrisa, Ken, le correspondió al instante

—Es algo impresionante, lo sé. Pero es verdad— se apresuró a contar, el portero— Ella es increíble, la quiero mucho— le aseguró y curioso y sin nada mejor que hacer, Izawa se interesó en lo que Ken podía contarle, le preguntó por su novia y el portero, olvidando todos esos vagos e infantiles rencores de adolescente, se abrió de manera extraordinaria con el centro campista, relatando un sentimiento que semanas atrás, antes de Cho, Izawa jamás podría haber reconocido como real… _pero claro que lo era._

La noche continuó durante un rato sin novedades, con una charla amena y tranquila entre Ken e Izawa, hasta que de un momento a otro, la novia de Ken apareció…. _Y la noche dio un giro totalmente sorprendente._

 **:-:-:-:-:**

Pasada una hora, bastante interesante, donde hubo besos, palabras fuertes y desgarradoras, rupturas dolorosas y golpes que nadie esperaba fueran lanzados, Izawa volvió a tomar asiento en el lugar donde había estado, pero acompañado por Makoto Soda y Shun Nitta, dado que luego de los sucesos ocurridos, Ken no había deseado permanecer un momento más en el bar y se había ido. Obviamente, para todos los presentes era claro que después de todo, era lo mejor que podía hacer, pero igualmente la ola apagada en el ambiente, no tardó en hacerse presente y queriendo o no, era más que claro que tenía que llegar. A pesar de todo, una hora después, Sorimachi y Takeshi habían logrado ambientar un poco el lugar y prender un poquito la fiesta, al menos para ese momento, la charla que Izawa sostenía con sus compañeros de selección, había resultado agradable y bastante amena. Ambos chicos, que habían acudido solos a la fiesta, comentaban con el centro campista, cuanto le habían apoyado luego de perder, cada uno frente al Tokyo FC y al Urawa Red Diamonds y como Mamoru, lamentaban no haber jugado entre ellos. Estaban decidiéndose por beber un poco más de la cuenta, mientras debatían la idea de llamar al mesero o no, cuando Nitta se quedó callado y su mirada, fijada en la entrada del lugar, sus palabras se habían acabado y parecía a punto de comenzar a babear, Soda como Izawa, buscaron el objeto de atracción que su amigo no dejaba de mirar y tuvieron que parpadear varias veces, para creer lo que veían.

En la entrada del lugar, una chica alta, delgada, de cabellos castaños, sujetos en media coleta y con caireles en los hombros, envuelta en un precioso vestido azul marino de noche, corto por arriba de la rodilla, abombado de la cintura para abajo y de un solo hombro, buscaba con gran interés a alguien dentro de la fiesta. Desde su lugar, Izawa comprendía a la perfección porque la chica había generado aquella reacción en sus compañeros, pero por supuesto, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que alguien que no fuera él, se acercara a la dama. Impulsado por un resorte invisible, se puso de pie sin dar explicaciones y se acercó a paso decidido a la entrada del lugar, donde la joven, sonrió de oreja a oreja al verlo:

—No me mal intérpretes, pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?— le preguntó el chico sonriente, apenas estuvo frente a ella.

—Mi competencia se canceló— respondió sin más Cho, alzando los hombros como quién le resta importancia al asunto— Así que decidí sorprenderte, tomé el primer tren camino a Saitama, claro que habría llegado antes, pero me detuve en Tokyo a comprar un vestido, he utilizado por mucho tiempo el baño del tren— rió, Izawa le correspondió y se acercó a ella, para tomarla por la cintura y atraerla a él, uniendo sus labios en un mágico beso de bienvenida, al separarse, susurró contento:

—Estás aquí y perdón si suena mal, pero me alegro de que no compitieras—

—Ya somos dos— le aseguró la chica— Y dime ¿qué has hecho para divertirte?—

—Te has perdido el gran espectáculo, pero aún podemos hacer algo divertido, ven, te presentaré a unos cuantos amigos— tomando la mano de Cho, Izawa se dirigió a donde Soda y Nitta lamentaban ver que la chica recién llegada estaba con su amigo, pero se alegraron bastante al saberlos pareja, aunque no estuvieron de más, muchas de las risas que soltaron, cuando Izawa y Cho, relataron su bella historia de amor… ante las carcajadas que los chicos soltaban, Misugi y Matsuyama, con sus respectivas parejas, también se acercaron y como los demás, rieron y felicitaron a la nueva pareja, un poco más entrada la noche, bailaron y bebieron, sabiendo que sin duda, cuando se volvieran a ver, la reunión sería sumamente interesante.

Al dar la 1, Cho y Mamoru decidieron retirarse y se dirigieron donde Matsuyama, Yoshiko, Jun y Yayoi, que estaban hospedados en el mismo hotel que Izawa, Cho, que no había reservado hotel y que había encargado su maleta al guarda de entrada del bar, recuperó sus pertenencias y pidió una habitación en el mismo hotel, que por suerte, tuvo una justo al lado de la Izawa. La noche pareció acabar como debía, cuando Izawa y Cho, cada uno en sus respectivas camas sonrió al quedarse dormido. A la mañana siguiente, el día comenzaría a lo grande, con la gran notica que Nanami envió un texto a su mejor amiga:

" _ **¿Cómo estuvo todo? ¿Te has divertido? Por cierto, a nadie le hizo gracia que no compitieras, pero creo que lo olvidaron cuando gané tu práctica y la mía. ¡Un trofeo más para adornar! Besos."**_

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Milán, Italia**_

 **=Campo de entrenamiento del Inter de Milán=**

Como cualquier otro entrenamiento de fin de semana, aquella mañana de medio día, el entrenamiento del equipo número uno de la ciudad de Milán, había concluido y resultado ser un gran éxito, que sin duda, había cumplido el objetivo inicial: prepararlos para la Champions League que se estaba llevando a cabo. El inter, la estaba pasando bien en la competencia europea más importante del continente, pero por supuesto, no podían darse el lujo de flaquear en algún momento y que todos sus esfuerzos se fueran abajo, todo dependía de su esfuerzo y ganas de ganar, de su voluntad para darlo todo hasta el final y de su entrega dentro y fuera del terreno de juego. Las prácticas por tanto, resultaban ser de vital importancia y se volvían aún más importantes a cada partido que jugaban.

Era ese hecho, el que impulsaba a Gino Hernández, capitán de la selección nacional de Italia y capitán del Inter de Milán, a analizar a sus jugadores a fondo y recordarles sus puntos fuertes, anotarles sus debilidades y guiarlos a la cima, donde superarían los puntos bajos de sus técnicas y jugadas. En esos momentos, cuando más de la mitad del equipo se había retirado a casa y cuando más de la mitad no tenía intenciones de quedarse, el capitán rubio, conducía al único jugador que no se iría temprano esa mañana de sábado y que preguntaba insistentemente, porqué era el único que debería quedarse.

—Ya te lo dije Aoi, es porque tengo la solución a tu problema y no podemos esperar— respondió Gino, por segunda ocasión. Aoi Shingo, centrocampista del Inter de Milán y miembro importante de la selección nacional de Japón resopló enfurruñado, siempre era él, el que debía tener algún problema, Gino parecía más un hermano mayor, que un capitán y amigo.

—No tengo ningún problema, ni siquiera soy defensa— explicó el peli negro.

—No, eso lo sé. Pero casualmente, eres el único al que le aplican el ataque aéreo— refunfuñó Gino, apresurando el paso hacía una de las chanchas traseras del lugar, una de las que el equipo nunca usaba por pequeña.

—Eso es porque el enemigo intenta aprovechar mi estatura, pero yo no puedo hacer nada con eso…— Aoi estaba cansado de que siempre le recordaran su pequeña estatura.

—Claro que puedes, más bien, podemos. La solución está en la práctica y yo conozco un experto que te ayudará a resolverlo…— Gino sonrió, como lo hacía cuando estaba seguro de una victoria y dio la media vuelta para hacerle frente a Aoi, habían llegado a la cancha esperada y era momento de ponerle más misterio al asunto.

—Estoy 100% seguro de que cuando acabes de practicar con ella, podrás dar saltos de casi un metro, o bueno, tal vez exagero— Gino le restó importancia y ante la cara de confusión de Aoi, se volvió a dar la vuelta e ingresó a la cancha, en ella había varios balones de voleibol y solo una persona. Una hermosa chica, que hizo que Aoi, le brillaran los ojos…—Aoi, ella es…—

 **** FIN ****

… _**por ahora…**_

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 ***CAPTAIN TSUBASA** es propiedad **de Yoichi Takahashi,** sus personajes y tramas no me pertenecen, solo a él **.**

 ***Cho Nakamura** es propiedad de JulietaG.28

 ***Nanami Usui, Kai y Nozomi Ishiguro, Kaori Watanabe** y demás OC inventados, son todos míos.

 ***PROXIMO ESTRENO:** _ **"**_ _ **Me enamoré de mi entrenador…**_ _ **"**_ que tendrá por protagonista al siempre lindo y carismático, _**Aoi Shingo.**_

 *** Te invito a leer** _ **"Comienza con un beso"**_ que narra el drama romántico de Ken Wakashimazu y su chica misteriosa, si quieres saber que ocurrió con su llegada, no pierdas más y disfruta su historia. ¡No olvides comentar!

Sé qué me he retrasado bastante con este final y que esta historia debió de haber terminado hace tanto tiempo, no puedo justificarme y solo puedo decir que de verdad lo lamento, pero… bueno, tuve ciertos problemas, tiempos cortados y un bajón de ánimo con este proyecto que pensé en darme una pausa para no defraudar a nadie, aunque acabe haciéndolo, con tanta tardanza y en verdad lo siento mucho. No sé cómo podré disculparme, con ustedes, que se tomaron el tiempo de leerme… Esperando aun así, que se animen a seguirme en la nueva historia que traeré, donde les aseguró, no voy a flaquear, me ánimo a pedirle su comentario, con sugerencias, felicitaciones, abucheos o lo que ustedes gusten escribir. En verdad, disfrute poder escribir esta historia y darle un romance lindo y cariñoso a Izawa, que cuenta con mi estima desde que era parte del Shutetsu, ahora pudiendo darle fin a su drama, me siento muy muy entusiasmada con la idea de llevarles a todas, una total comedia dramática con Aoi Shingo.

Esperando leernos pronto, mis mejores deseos y mi cariño completo, además claro, del más grande de los agradecimientos por todo su tiempo y apoyo.

 _ **GRACIAS A:**_

 _ **CANDY,**_

 _ **Lola123,**_

 _ **ValeMisaki,**_

 _ **Kaarlaa,**_

 _ **OPAWER,**_

 _ **Anita Misaki**_

 _ **Con cariño, JulietaG.28**_

* * *

 _ **¡El balón es nuestro amigo!**_


End file.
